


Une morsure à la fois

by emyliane



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Natsuki Centric (Partie 1), Post-Apocalypse, Shizuru Centric (Partie 2), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyliane/pseuds/emyliane
Summary: Cela fait 15 ans depuis l'Otome, un parasite virulent, qui a transformé la population en ersatz de zombies appelés Mordeurs.Natsuki, qui a grandi à l'abris du fléau, veut juste découvrir le Monde sans se soucier de ses dangers.
Relationships: Fujino Shizuru/Kuga Natsuki
Kudos: 1





	1. Partie 1 - Partir

Natsuki se demandait toujours ce qui pouvait convaincre les gens d’avoir des enfants. Ce n’était pas qu’elle ne les aimait pas, comprenez bien, elle n’avait rien contre eux. Ils pouvaient être mignons et il y avait même quelque chose d’incroyable de les voir apprendre et découvrir le monde, comme si leur réussite était aussi la vôtre quelque part. Mais pour toutes ses belles qualités, ils étaient surtout vulnérables et dépendants de leurs parents… et dans le monde actuel… aimait-on vraiment son enfant si on lui offrait une vie où il devrait se battre pour chaque chose et craindre pour sa vie à tout instant ?

Vraiment Natsuki ne comprenait pas.

Alors qu’elle se redressait, Natsuki contempla le paysage qui lui faisait face. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant et de majestueux dans ces tours d’antan à moitié écroulées et dévorées par la végétation. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps pour que la nature reprenne ses droits, moins encore que pour que les constructions humaines s’affaissent sans entretien. 

Elle jeta un regard derrière elle et aida la femme qui la suivait à se relever.

Cette dernière était enceinte. Ce n’était pas encore très visible mais à l’avis de Natsuki, c’était déjà un handicap pour leur mission. Son centre de gravité était modifié, elle fatiguait plus rapidement, portait moins et passait son temps à s’inquiéter du moindre coup qui pourrait impacter son estomac. 

Natsuki aurait préféré mener cette mission seule qu’accompagnée d’une femme enceinte mais les patrouilles devaient être menées à deux, c’était la règle et Midori avait décrété que sa binôme était encore apte à participer à des patrouilles. Tout le monde devait participer s’il voulait espérer vivre dans la sécurité des fortifications de Gakuen Fuuka. 

Mai ne s’en était pas plainte, elle semblait même enthousiaste de sortir, c’était Natsuki qui n’appréciait pas les risques pris ni pour Mai ni pour elle-même. 

Qu’elle le veuille ou non, la rousse plantureuse était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille après sa mère et elle ne comptait pas la perdre. 

“Et si nous nous arrêtions ici pour un moment, proposa-t-elle. 

-Natsuki nous sommes début d’après midi, il est encore tôt, s’exclama-t-elle.

-Tu pourrais te reposer, je continuerais de faire le tour seule et je reviendrais. Personne n’en saurait rien.”

Mai, les mains sur les hanches, secoua la tête.

“Je ne vais pas te laisser patrouiller seule, répliqua-t-elle.

-Mais tu es fatiguée, je le vois et tu le sais, se justifia Natsuki avec une légère point de honte à l’idée d’ainsi la manipuler. Tu risques d’attirer l’attention de n’importe qui et nous serons bien malignes quand il faudra se battre ou fuir et que je devrais m’occuper à la fois de toi et de moi.

-Es-tu en train de dire que je suis un poids pour toi, Natsuki? s’offensa Mai.

-C’est ce que j’ai littéralement dit à Midori et tu étais là, lui rappela-t-elle. Je le pensais. Ce n’est pas un jeu, Mai.”

Mai grommela et se laissa tomber à même le sol contre un arbre.

“Bien, puisque tu es meilleure que tout le monde, vas-y. Je reste là.”

Mai était énervée mais elle s’en remettrait. Sa décision était pour le bien de toutes les deux, Mai finirait par en convenir. Leur relation ces 15 dernières années avait été une succession de brouilles diverses. Natsuki était abrupte, froide, solitaire, excessivement sûr d’elle. Mai chaleureuse, amicale, attentionnée mais qui refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle composait beaucoup avec le caractère de Natsuki mais parfois leurs deux forts caractères s’opposaient. 

“Veux-tu garder Duran? demanda Natsuki conciliante même si elle n’avait pas la moindre envie de se défaire de son compagnon canin.”

A l’entente de son nom, son chien trottina vers elle. C’était un beau berger australien qui n’était pas fait pour l’attaque loin de là, mais il était obéissant, loyal et d’une efficacité rare pour dénicher un  _ mordeur _ . Natsuki détestait en être séparée mais Mai était comme sa petite sœur -même si elles avaient le même âge- et elle n’hésiterait pas à le lui laisser si Mai lui en faisait la demande. Elle savait toutefois que Mai n’accepterait pas. C’était une certitude.

“Non, emmène le. Au moins tu ne seras pas seule, soupira Mai sa colère retombant déjà.”

Natsuki haussa les épaules, tapota sa cuisse pour indiquer à son chien de la suivre et continua sa route avec un dernier regard un peu trop lourd pour ce qui devait être une simple séparation de quelques minutes -une heure au pire.

“Si jamais je ne reviens pas avant la nuit, retourne au camp, d’accord?

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça! protesta Mai. Il n’y a aucune raison que tu ne reviennes pas avant la nuit.

-Il faut mieux prévenir que guérir, insista Natsuki de manière inattendue. Je ne veux pas que tu te déplaces seule dans ta situation. Tout le chemin qu’on a parcouru est sûr, pas au-delà. Alors ne prends pas de risque, tu ne penses plus seulement à toi, rappela-t-elle. Si je ne reviens pas, tu fais demi-tour.”

Natsuki ne s’éloigna qu’une fois que Mai le lui avait promis.

.

Natsuki appréciait ces moments de solitude. Ils étaient rares du fait des consignes de binôme mais elle les aimait. Elle aimait être seule -elle et Duran. Ils descendaient alors des talus et empruntaient des chemins de passage, tracés par les animaux. Elle essayait toujours d’emprunter de nouveaux itinéraires, pour dénicher de nouveaux bâtiments à fouiller ou découvrir de nouveaux  _ nids _ . Elle souhaitait même un jour pouvoir surprendre un groupe de pillards avec des velléités d’agressions envers son camp. Ça arrivait étonnement plus souvent qu’on ne pourrait le penser mais ils étaient souvent peu nombreux et facilement mis en déroute. Natsuki n’avait encore jamais eu l’occasion de se confronter à l’un d’eux. Les consignes des patrouilleurs était de toutes les façons d’estimer les risques et d’avertir leur hiérarchie pour réunir suffisamment d'hommes pour intervenir. 

Gakuen Fuuka, leur camp, était étonnement bien dissimulé dans la ville, mais des signes à droite et à gauche indiquaient la présence d’une activité humaine à de bons pisteurs. 

Parfois ce n’était pas des pillards mais simplement des survivants, quoi qu’ils furent rares après 15 années.

Le dernier survivant qu’ils avaient accueilli était arrivé 3 ans plus tôt, Reito Kanzaki de son nom, leur avait assuré que Gakuen Fuuka était une sorte d’Eden. Leur camp était fortifié, ils avaient accès à l’électricité et à l’eau. Ils avaient des cultures et des animaux. Natsuki n’avait en effet jamais connu la faim ou le froid. Même les patrouilles -la chose les plus excitantes de son existence- étaient bien souvent d’un ennui mortel. L’adrénaline des premières sorties avait vite disparu.

Elle avait choisi de devenir patrouilleur dans l’espoir de voir plus que les murs de Gakuen Fuuka où elle avait grandi, de faire plus que de s’occuper des champs et elle n’avait pas les capacités ou le savoir-faire pour travailler dans la médecine, la science ou l’enseignement. 

L’excitation d’être accepté dans cette formation avait été atténuée par l’année de formation physique et théorique, puis par les deux années d’apprentissage avec un patrouilleur plus aguerri. Durant ces deux années, les patrouilles s’étaient avérées étonnement… ennuyantes. 

Cela faisait plus d’une décennie que des patrouilles nettoyaient la zone autour de Fuuka. A part quelques  _ mordeurs  _ isolés, il était rare de découvrir autre chose. Les tours de patrouilles étaient toujours les mêmes et Natsuki avait depuis longtemps convenu que la ferme devait vivre des choses plus inattendues qu’eux.

Ce qu’elle savourait donc de ces sorties maintenant, c’était la possibilité d’avoir un peu de solitude. A l’intérieur de Fuuka, les gens se côtoyaient dans un espace clos, c’étaient toujours les mêmes personnes et les mêmes histoires. Rien de nouveau, toujours que du vieux. 

Natsuki s’ennuyait, elle rêvait d’aventure, de rencontre et de gloire. Elle aurait aimé être suffisamment âgée lors de la  _ Chute  _ pour se battre. 

Quand elle finissait par penser ainsi, elle s’en voulait. Elle savait faire partie des chanceux, de ceux qui avaient trouvé la sécurité. Ils étaient si peu nombreux à avoir eu cette chance qu’elle se sentait ingrate de ne pas en être plus reconnaissante, mais Natsuki vivait à Fuuka depuis aussi longtemps qu’elle s’en souvienne. Sa mère Saeko et elle y avaient trouvé refuge 15 ans plus tôt alors qu’elle avait 5 ans. Elle avait grandi et appris dans cette communauté, son univers s’était toujours réduit à ça. Les histoires qu’on leur comptait pour les prévenir des risques du monde extérieur effrayait ses condisciples, pour Natsuki elles avaient valu les histoires de princesses et de preux chevaliers et elle voulait être le héros de cette histoire et non la damoiselle en détresse.

Ingrate était probablement le bon terme. Même au sein d’une communauté prospère, Natsuki avait été particulièrement bien nourrie, logée et chérie. Saeko était l’une des personnes les plus importantes de leur nouvelle société. Dans le monde d’avant, elle avait été chercheuse en biologie -du genre chercheuse réputée- quand la “maladie” s’était répandue. 

Natsuki n’y comprenait elle-même pas grand-chose. Elle avait toujours été du genre manuel plutôt qu’intellectuel ce qui était utile dans un monde comme le leur, mais sa mère était calée sur le sujet. Elle travaillait d’ailleurs toujours dessus, recherchant inlassablement une façon de guérir les infectés ou d’immuniser les personnes saines. 

La “maladie” tenait en un parasite microscopique joliment nommé Otome. L’Otome avait été insidieux et dangereux, c’était ainsi qu’il était parvenu à mettre le monde à genoux. Pour avoir vu et lu certaines de ces vieilles histoires de zombies, Natsuki avait compris que la principale différence était qu’un contaminé -”un mordeur” comme on en était venu à les appeler- ne contaminait pas en une seule morsure. Natsuki elle-même avait d’ailleurs été mordue une fois. Elle avait passé la quarantaine à attendre de voir si elle devenait un mordeur ou restait elle-même, mais la morsure avait été superficielle et le mordeur repoussé suffisamment rapidement pour qu’elle n’en craigne pas grand-chose. Personne n’avait été particulièrement inquiète pour elle, surtout compte tenu que c’était sa première marque. Elle avait juste dû suivre la procédure.

Sa mère illustrait toujours les choses de la même manière, à la façon de ses feuilles de personnages pour les jeux de rôles que leur groupe organisait le jeudi soir: ils ont une jauge qui autorise une certaine quantité de Parasite. A chaque morsure -selon la gravité, le taux d’infections dans la salive ou le sang du mordeur, sa durée ainsi que la résistance personnelle de la personne mordue- la jauge se remplit. Quand elle arrive au bout, tu deviens un mordeur. Sur ce principe, Saeko avait même créé un machine: l’HiME qui indiquait le pourcentage de remplissage de cette jauge, si on voulait rester dans la métaphore. C’était en cela que Saeko était importante, elle avait prouvé savoir ce qu’elle faisait.

C’était la seule chose que Natsuki savait et cela lui suffisait. 

L’un de leur patrouilleur avait succombé à sa cinquième morsure. C’était un exploit, il était rare qu’on revienne de sa troisième, mais c’était comme tout: gravité, intensité, durée et résistance jouaient beaucoup. Trois morsures étaient simplement une moyenne.

L’HiME avait rassuré et offert une stabilité à leur communauté. En étant capable de détecter le niveau d’infection et de savoir si l’individu était contaminant pour son entourage, Youko -leur médecin- et Saeko travaillaient en étroite collaboration et l'utilisaient régulièrement, dès qu’un patrouilleur revenait avec une morsure. 

Si le pourcentage d’infection pouvait énormément varier selon les morsures, leur communauté avait décidé des années auparavant que toute personne mordue passait par la quarantaine quelque soit leur pourcentage d’infection, par la suite ceux présentant plus de 60% de contamination ne pouvait plus être patrouilleur. Avec un taux moyen de 3 morsures pour devenir mordeur, cette règle avait permis de grandement diminuer le nombre de patrouilleurs transformés et de fait, sauvé pas mal de vie.

Natsuki avait été heureuse que sa seule morsure n'ait pas dépassé les 20%. Infectée à 17% lors d’une morsure à la taille lui permettait de patrouiller sans trop grand risque. Mai en était elle-même à 29% avec une morsure peu profonde au niveau de sa poitrine.

. 

Le moment où elle avait été mordue avait probablement été le moment le plus intense de sa vie, une pure décharge d’adrénaline qui lui avait tristement fait comprendre qu’elle était probablement accro aux sensations fortes. L’idée de continuer sa petite vie planplan à Fuuka la rendait folle depuis lors. L’idée de fonder une famille comme Mai lui semblait cauchemardesque. 

Elle avait fêté ses 20 ans la semaine précédente. Pour une raison quelconque, elle avait cru que les choses seraient différentes à partir de ce moment-là. Peut être parce que dans l’ancien monde, elle aurait eu la majorité…

On le lui avait fêté bien sûr, elle avait eu le droit à un nouveau fusil à lunette, un holster, une veste et une paire de chaussure. De très beaux cadeaux qu’elle avait aujourd’hui avec elle, mais la semaine écoulée avait été aussi semblable à toutes les autres avant elle et Natsuki en avait marre.

. 

Elle pensait que c’était une mauvaise idée que Mai patrouille dans son état, mais elle savait aussi que ce même état allait la convaincre de laisser Natsuki faire la ronde seule pendant qu’elle se reposait. 

Natsuki avait honte d’en avoir profité, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de faire ça. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer de vivre comme ça, elle avait l’impression de mourir petit à petit de l’intérieur. 

Natsuki n’allait pas revenir de sa patrouille aujourd’hui. Mai rentrerait au camp -paniquée mais en sécurité. Natsuki espérait juste qu’ils trouveraient sa lettre avant d’envoyer plusieurs patrouilles à sa recherche. Une lettre qui expliquait qu’elle partait assouvir ses rêves d’aventures. Elle était majeure et libre de faire ses choix, elle reviendrait.

Son sac était rempli de vivres de base et de tout le nécessaire pour sa petite aventure. Lors d’une précédente patrouille, elle avait repéré dans un magasin abandonné du matériel de camping en relativement bon état qu’elle comptait récupérer. Beaucoup plus discret que de sortir avec tout le barda de Gakuen Fuuka. 

Duran marchait devant elle, excité alors que Natsuki réfléchissait à tout ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à découvrir. Elle avait une carte dans son sac qui indiquait les lieux qu’elle souhaitait découvrir. Le Tokyo Dome où s’était déroulée plusieurs des plus belles compétitions de baseball qu’elle avait pu voir en cassette et elle avait aussi l’adresse de leur demeure avant la  _ Chute _ . 

Natsuki et Saeko étaient en vacances lorsque la  _ Chute  _ s’était produite, elles n’avaient jamais eu l’occasion de retourner chez elles et Natsuki souhaitait récupérer des photos de son père et se rappeler leur maison d’avant. Elle n’avait pas vraiment d’objectifs. Elle en venait presque à regretter que dans l’aventure dans laquelle elle se lançait, elle n’ait pas une quête qui la dépasse à réaliser.

Mais enfin, elle se contenterait très bien de découvrir le monde. 


	2. Partie 1 - Arriver

Les hautes herbes la masquaient mais bloquaient aussi partiellement sa vue. Natsuki avança encore un peu et essaya de repérer le nombre exact de mordeurs. Elle en compta deux, mais comme elle en était rapidement venue à l’apprendre ces derniers mois, les mordeurs reproduisaient toujours des schémas similaires. Ils formaient le plus généralement des groupes de 3 à 5. 

Il faisait jour, les deux mordeurs s’agitaient, avançant de façon saccadés, la tête en avant cherchant n’importe quels individus sains pour les mordre. 

La rue à sens unique qu’elle avait espéré emprunter était étroite et des magasins sombres aux vitres brisées la longeaient. 

Natsuki préférerait éviter l’affrontement. Chaque instant depuis son départ de Gakuen Fuuka avait nécessité qu’elle se montre attentive voir inventive selon les situations. Il fallait toujours être sur le qui-vive, il n’y avait pas de refuge sûr à rejoindre, il n’y avait aucun intérêt à se battre pour se battre. Il fallait économiser ses forces autant que les munitions et les vivres. 

Duran, tapi dans les hautes herbes, attendait ses ordres. Il lui avait sauvé la vie plus d’une fois en l'alertant de danger qu'elle ne voyait pas.

Natsuki sortit finalement sa carte de son sac avec toute la discrétion du monde. Elle étudia les autres passages qu’elle pouvait emprunter, mais il n’y avait pas à dire, la rue qui lui faisait face restait la plus propice. A l’écart des rues passantes ou commerciales, les magasins n’étaient en réalité que des devantures d’assureurs ou courtiers. Rien qui n’aurait pu attirer les foules par le passé. Elle avait espéré que cela diminue le risque de croiser des mordeurs. 

D’une certaine façon, son but avait été atteint puisqu’il n’y avait qu’un petit groupe qui y avait élu domicile. C’était toujours mieux que de risquer plusieurs dizaines de mordeurs dans les rues plus passantes. 

Le stade n’était plus très loin. ça aurait été bête de faire demi tour. Elle sortit une hachette qu’elle avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt et la déposa à côté d’elle à portée de main, elle déclipsa son holster et recompta ses flèches, s’assurant que tout était facilement accessible.

Finalement elle s’accroupit aussi silencieusement que possible et banda son arc.

Elle avait passé des heures à s'entraîner. D’abord sur des cibles fixes puis mouvantes. Tirer à l’arc n’avait rien à voir avec un fusil, mais, même elle qui les affectionnait particulièrement, comprenait l’avantage de l’arc. Le silence. Dans des zones qui n’étaient pas nettoyées régulièrement, le silence était l’atout le plus précieux. 

.

Les mordeurs avaient des sens aussi performants qu’avant la contamination. En fait, l’Otome semblait même être un avantage question perception. Non pas que les mordeurs aient tous des vues incroyables loin de là, mais ni la réverbération du soleil, ni la nuit ne paraissait les déranger. 

Pour ajouter à cela, ils ne semblaient ressentir aucune douleur ou gêne et pouvaient rester jour comme nuit à la merci des éléments. Natsuki avait déjà vu certains mordeurs se balader avec divers ustensiles enfoncés dans l’œil sans que cela ne paraisse les déranger. Des vestiges d’une époque où prises de court leur victime s’était défendu avec tout ce qu’elle pouvait avoir sous la main. 

Il n’y avait cependant jamais d’insectes, d’animaux ou de volatiles qui venaient déranger les mordeurs même si ce dernier ne se déplaçait ni ne bougeait des jours durant. 

Cela arrivait souvent qu’ils se figent tout debout, comme si en absence de stimulus, il n’y avait aucune raison de se mouvoir. 

Un mordeur n’était jamais un spectacle plaisant cependant. Pour avoir parfois passé des heures à observer des groupes qui n’avaient probablement pas été dérangés depuis des années, Natsuki en avait appris beaucoup. Ils donnaient en effet l’impression d’être léthargique, ne se réveillant et ne s’agitant qu’à la possibilité de contaminer un nouvel être vivant. Certains semblaient littéralement pourrir sur place. 

Étonnement comme Natsuki en était venu à le constater, ce n’était pas que le corps pourrisse, le parasite le maintenait en effet en relativement bon état, arrêtant même le vieillissement: on pouvait croiser des mordeurs âgés de 7 ans mais contaminés depuis 15 années. 

La dégradation venait en réalité de tout un tas de facteurs mais surtout des plaies et blessures que le mordeur pouvait se faire. Le fonctionnement modifié de son corps permettait a priori de ne pas en souffrir, la plaie pouvait même cicatriser -plus lentement que chez un individu sain-, mais en absence de soins les plaies s’infectaient ou se gangrénaient mais ne s’étendaient pas. La plaie purulente était circonscrite par l’Otome qui laissait la plaie se dégrader sans que cela n’impacte l’état général du corps. Comme une branche qui flétrit sans que la plante n’en souffre. 

Les mordeurs qui ne vivaient qu’en extérieur avaient des aspects absolument répugnants. Les éléments exerçaient des dommages à un épiderme qui non seulement n’était pas censé supporter de telles attaques sur des périodes aussi prolongées mais qui était bien moins capable de se soigner. Peau brûlée par le soleil, craquelée par la sécheresse, gonflée par l’humidité, non traitée, puis infectée. Les mordeurs en extérieurs pouvaient se repérer à l’odeur et leurs organes sensoriels finissaient bien souvent par être lésés par ces dégradations. 

En intérieur, les choses pouvaient être entièrement différentes. Natsuki avait croisé un mordeur qui avait été si bien conservé qu’elle avait cru à un survivant. La morsure qui avait dû provoquer sa mutation avait même fini par cicatriser.  Ce mordeur avait été particulièrement vif, malgré des années probables d’inertie. Le parasite ne laissait pas les muscles de ses hôtes se dégrader. C’était comme lui disait sa mère, un processus qui permettait au parasite de maximiser ces chances de contaminer d’autres individus: se mouvoir.

Alors utiliser une arme à feu dans des zones qui n’avaient pas été nettoyées depuis la Chute c’était rameuter vers elle tous les mordeurs des alentours. Des mordeurs décharnés et peut être même des mordeurs en bon état qui n'attendaient qu’un signal pour s’éveiller. 

L’arc était donc une excellente alternative, c’était un arc en fibre de carbone avec un télémètre et toutes les options possibles qu’on pouvait souhaiter. Le tir était puissant, rapide et silencieux sans demander de sa part un effort particulier si ce n’était celui de savoir viser. 

Et elle s’était entraînée pour ça.

Lorsqu’elle relâcha sa flèche, celle-ci suivit sa trajectoire sans surprise et s’enfonça dans la poitrine de la créature. Le mordeur n’avait pas mal mais il grogna tel un signal d’alarme pour avertir ses voisins de la proximité -non pas d’une menace, rien à leurs yeux n’était une menace ou une aide- il y avait seulement des proies. 

Natsuki avait souhaité l’abattre sur le coup pour éviter ce genre de chose, mais elle reconnaissait elle-même que son tir était plus ambitieux qu’elle n’était compétente. Elle inspira et expira en s’efforçant de garder son souffle le plus longtemps possible dans ses poumons pour réguler son stress alors que les deux mordeurs se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle attrapa une seconde flèche, prit le temps d’ajuster son tir et laissa partir la flèche en prenant plus de temps qu’elle ne l’aurait aimé. Cette fois, le mordeur s’écroula, une flèche mortelle en pleine tête. 

Elle ne chercha pas à prendre une troisième flèche, elle n’était pas assez adroite pour espérer toucher un mordeur qui avançait vite et serait sur elle avant d’avoir pu ajuster son tir. A la place, elle déposa rapidement son arc à côté de son sac et se redressa, hachette à la main. 

Duran, toujours tapi, ne bougerait pas. Les animaux étaient aussi susceptibles d’être contaminés que les êtres humains et il était là pour prévenir. Si Duran mordait un infecté, ce ne serait qu’en ultime recours lors d’une situation désespérée car plus longtemps il mordrait un contaminé, plus rapidement sa “jauge” de contamination se remplirait. Il ne devait pas être en contact avec un sang chargé en parasite actif, ils n’étaient pas dressés pour ça.

Le premier coup qu’elle porta à la poitrine, repoussa le mordeur plus qu’il ne le blessa. Elle n’y avait pas mis assez de force. Elle avait du mal à estimer la bonne distance à avoir entre le mordeur et elle pour utiliser la hachette. Au moins ce coup l’avait-il coupé dans son élan. 

Le second s’enfonça au niveau du cou et Natsuki sentit la sueur lui couler dans le dos à la proximité des dents qui claquaient près de son visage. D’une poussé, elle le repoussa et frappa toujours vers le cou mais cette fois de l’autre côté. Si elle se retrouva de nouveau avec son propre visage bien trop proche du sien, le mordeur finit toutefois par s’affaisser et resta là quelques instants à s’agiter sporadiquement.

La chose à retenir avec les mordeurs : ce n’étaient pas des zombies, ce n’étaient pas des gens morts revenus à la vie. Ils étaient toujours des vivants à la physiologie modifiée par le parasite. L’Otome, entre autre chose, annihilait la conscience de son hôte et induisait une envie dévorante de mordre. Pas pour se nourrir, leur seul objectif est de transmettre le parasite. Il ne cherchait donc pas à tuer, un hôte mort ou mourant n’avait absolument aucun intérêt pour lui.

Sauf que cette modification comportementale -agressivité, violence- les rendait plutôt imprécis dans leurs attaques. Ils mordaient souvent plusieurs fois et cherchaient instinctivement les artères ou autres vaisseaux sanguins importants. L’Otome savait pouvoir se répandre plus rapidement ainsi. 

Chaque morsure était comme une piqûre ou une dose d’infections supplémentaires, mais bien souvent les victimes se retrouvaient avec une gorge arrachée dans la brusquerie de l’attaque ou l’artère déchirée à mourir d’une hémorragie.

Le sang d’un contaminé était épais comme de la mélasse, il était impossible de tuer un mordeur par hémorragie. Sans ressenti de la douleur, les infections circonscrites à la plaie, sans ressenti de faim, de sommeil ou du temps, leur organisme était autosuffisant et incroyablement résistant. Saeko était passionnée par tous les avantages que ce parasite aurait pu apporter à l’humanité s’il ne touchait pas au comportement, à la mémoire, la réflexion et la conscience. 

Tuer un infecté nécessitait donc d’infliger une blessure mortelle -du genre instantanément mortel qui passe par autre chose qu’une hémorragie : toucher le cerveau était toujours le plus efficace -ce qui avait souvent provoqué leur appellation de zombie-, mais le coeur, trancher les deux carotides ou détruire les deux poumons fonctionnaient aussi. Malgré la mélasse qui leur servait de sang, il y avait quand même une circulation et une oxygénation nécessaire du cerveau pour que l’hôte et les parasites vivent. Son incroyable résistance, le peu de fluidité sanguine et la demande en oxygène étant minime, si un poumon fonctionnait, que le coeur pompait le sang épais, qu’il y a au moins une carotide pour transporter sang et oxygéné à la tête, les parasites savaient s’en contenter pour continuer à faire fonctionner leur hôte. 

Pour toutes ses raisons il était donc généralement admis que tuer un mordeur passait par détruire le cerveau, le cœur pour ceux qui était particulièrement précis ou trancher les deux artères pour ceux qui osaient s’approcher par derrière pour mener un assaut furtif.    
Personnellement Natsuki n’avait jamais vu d’assaut furtif. Difficile de l’être quand ils voyaient, entendaient et sentaient leur environnement et qu’ils étaient souvent plusieurs à évoluer côte à côte. 

.

Ce fut un aboiement sec qui la rappela à l’ordre et la prévint. Deux autres mordeurs étaient apparus aux cris de leur condisciple. Leur mâchoire claquait dans le vent comme s’ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de mordre avec l’espoir de saisir quelque chose dans l’air. Si l’un était une femme frêle que Natsuki se voyait facilement maîtriser, le second lui fit froid dans le dos. 

C’était un colosse musclé, probablement un ancien des salles de musculation et Natsuki sut qu’au corps à corps, le mordeur la repousserait facilement ou pire saurait la bloquer au sol pour la mordre. 

Elle était repérée et savait qu’elle n’aurait pas la capacité de réagir suffisamment vite pour les abattre d’une flèche. Elle récupéra rapidement son sac et son arc, abandonna la hachette dans la précipitation et d’un sifflement bref pour indiquer à Duran de la suivre, elle se mit à courir. 

Elle revint en arrière au pas de course, consciente que leur infection ne les rendait pas moins rapides dans son dos. La femme n’avait pas leur constitution mais le second mordeur était un hôte en bonne forme et tristement bien conservé. Dans la précipitation Natsuki sut qu’elle s’est trompée d’embranchement. Elle prenait une voie inconnue. Elle ignorait vers quoi elle se dirigeait, mais elle espérait toujours les perdre, consciente qu’utiliser son arme à feu attirerait sur elle tous les mordeurs des environs. Et ils étaient probablement nombreux. Même si Tokyo avait été en très grande partie évacuée, ceux qui étaient restés constituaient toujours des milliers -des dizaines de milliers de contaminés- éparpillés dans la ville. 

Alors que le souffle vint à lui manquer et qu’elle devenait convaincue d’avoir entraperçu d’autres silhouettes derrière les vitrines, Natsuki pensa trouver la solution. Sur sa droite, s’amassaient des maisons de ville parfois séparées d’une trentaine de centimètres. Alors qu’elle courrait, les maisons défilant, toutes avec des espaces plus ou moins larges entre elles, il était difficile d’estimer si elle pourrait s’y faufiler. 

Il lui en fallait un où musclor ne pourra pas la suivre mais où elle-même pourrait se glisser. 

Elle n’avait pas le temps d’y réfléchir trop longtemps, il était quasiment sur elle. 

Tout en courant, elle ôta son sac pour le tenir à la main et pria que les moqueries de Mai sur sa petite poitrine soient vraies. Rien ne devait l’empêcher de passer à travers le passage. 

Quand elle s’y glissa, la main du mordeur lui griffa l’avant bras et elle dut lâcher son sac qui se coinça dans le passage. Duran parvint quant à lui à s’y faufiler à sa suite, le mordeur plus intéressé par Natsuki que par le chien. Et alors que compressée et légèrement claustrophobe, Natsuki avançait dans l’étroit passage, elle se félicita de l’idée. Le mordeur avec sa stature ne parvenait pas à la suivre et les mordeurs supplémentaires, attirés par le bruit de sa cavalcade, n’y parvenaient pas plus: la carrure du premier bloquait le passage pour tous ceux derrière lui.

Elle déboucha finalement dans une rue parallèle, en sueur, le souffle court, majoritairement désarmée mais en vie. 

Et elle ne savait trop comment, un peu plus près du stade qu’elle distinguait entre deux bâtiments. 


	3. Partie 1 - Rencontrer

Elle était désarmée. Pas entièrement bien sûr, elle avait toujours son arme de poing -son premier Glock qu’elle entretenait avec attention- et un couteau de combat. A part son fusil à lunette, laissé dans une cache utilisée la nuit dernière du fait de son poids et encombrement, elle avait avec elle presque tous les cadeaux reçus pour son anniversaire. Quelque part, elle se sentait un peu moins peinée par la perte de son sac à dos, même si ça ne l’empêchait pas de le pleurer lui et sa précieuse veste qu’elle y avait rangée ce matin-là.

Elle qui aimait les sensations fortes, elle se sentait forcément dans son élément. Même si elle aimerait un niveau de stress moindre pour ce qui était de l’excitation, danger et aventure, elle n’avait pas d’envie de mort. 

.

Duran allait bien, il semblait plus détendu quelques mètres devant elle, ce qui lui laissait savoir que cette rue ne posait pas de problème. Sa carte se trouvait heureusement dans la poche zip de son pantalon de randonnée et elle se permit de la déplier sur le capot d’une voiture empoussiérée. Un panneau de rue lisible malgré la mousse permit à Natsuki de se repérer facilement. Elle n’était vraiment pas loin du stade. Trois rues parallèlement à celle où elles se trouvaient. 

Elle replia sa carte et décida qu’elle pouvait aussi bien tenter de se glisser de nouveau dans un espace étroit entre deux maisons. Les mordeurs n’y étaient pas et elle serait beaucoup plus discrète si elle pouvait éviter les rues où ils déambulaient. 

Aussitôt envisagé, aussitôt mis en pratique. Sa tentative suivant fut un peu plus sportive, les propriétaires avaient eu la bonne idée de mettre en place une demi barrière grillagée en plein milieu dans un espace trop étroit pour qu’elle se tienne de face. L’escalader n’avait rien de pratique et elle s’étala de l’autre côté, son visage éraflé par le crépi du mur. Elle gémit doucement, furieuse de finir dans un tel état pour une barrière escaladée. Duran s’avéra plus adroit en prenant de l’élan pour sauter. 

A la sortie de l’allée, elle pencha la tête observant à gauche puis à droite, apercevant rapidement trois mordeurs à l’intersection des rues. Ils étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas l’apercevoir quand elle se glissa derrière une voiture. Plus qu’une rue, mais c’était à présent une barre d’immeuble de 4 à 5 étages sans passage entre les différents bâtiments. 

Elle ne souhaitait pas faire face aux mordeurs aussi peu armée.

Elle finit de traverser la route pour s’approcher d’un immeuble à la porte d’entrée battante. Après un rapide examen, elle s’y laissa entrer. 

Il y faisait sombre et elle attendit que ses yeux s’y habituent. Cela lui prit quelques minutes, mais le calme de Duran la rassura sur l’absence de contaminés. 

Elle s’avança finalement dans les couloirs. Elle repéra rapidement plusieurs portes ouvertes. Le bâtiment avait été visité, il y avait probablement un moment. Des corps de contaminés abattus finissaient de pourrir dans le couloir. 

Natsuki remonta son écharpe devant son nez pour étouffer l’odeur et enjamba deux d’entre eux en pénétrant dans l’un des appartements du rez-de-chaussée à la porte entrebâillée. Elle ne prit pas la peine de fouiller les placards, il y avait eu un “nettoyage” en règle. Elle n’était cependant pas là pour ça. 

Elle traversa le salon de l’appartement pour se diriger vers les fenêtres. Elle grimaça devant les barreaux extérieurs qui les protégeaient. De l’avant bras, elle essuya néanmoins la vitre pour savoir ce qui l’attendait dans la rue arrière. 

Rien. Une vue dégagée sur son objectif.

Elle observa la magnificence du stade qui s’y tenait, sa grandeur si impressionnante, plus grand qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé. La rue et la large place qui entouraient le dôme étaient libres d’obstacles: pas de contaminés, de voitures abandonnées, de caisses, déchets, ou corps. 

Elle examina toutes les fenêtres de l’appartement qui donnait sur cette rue et constata que la seule démunie de barreaux était une étroite lucarne dans les toilettes. Avec un soupir, elle attrapa Duran qui se laissa faire. Il retomba adroitement sur ses pattes de l’autre côté. 

Natsuki mit à un moment à comprendre comment traverser l’obstacle : si elle passait l’avant du corps en premier, elle se voyait bien s’étaler à nouveau… Elle alla donc chercher une chaise solide, l’équilibra sur la cuvette de toilette et commença à glisser sa première jambe. Au moment de glisser la seconde par l’ouverture, la chaise bascula dans un échos qu’elle trouva bien trop bruyant. Elle s’empressa de glisser son corps tout entier de l’autre côté sans attendre de voir si des mordeurs l’avaient entendu. 

Le stade enfin à porter, elle resta là, le regard béant d’admiration devant le gigantesque complexe. Elle essaya de s’imaginer une foule de milliers… de dizaine de milliers! de personnes entrer pour regarder les meilleures équipes de baseball. 

Natsuki aurait probablement souhaité être joueuse pro dans ce sport sans l’épidémie… mais à bien y réfléchir peut être que ses intérêts auraient été tout autre sans épidémie. 

Elle s’avança vers le stade, les grilles étaient parfaitement fermées, renforcées même. Les rues qui venaient vers ce stade -celles qu’elle pouvait observer d’où elle se tenait du moins- avaient toutes été parfaitement obstruées, fermées à toutes intrusions. Natsuki réalisa que le stade ou un autre bâtiment proche était probablement un camp ou un ancien camp de survivants. 

Elle réfléchit à la possibilité d’être devant un camp militaire où la population aurait pu être accueillie durant la chute. Selon les dires de ses aînés, aucun de ces camps n’avait survécu, et alors qu’elle réalisait qu’il y avait peut-être des milliers de contaminés derrière les grilles du stade, elle entendit une voix bien humaine lui demander de déposer ses armes et de lever les mains.

.

Natsuki obéit. Duran grogna le poil gonflé, mais Natsuki lui ordonna bien évidemment de s’asseoir et de ne pas bouger, elle ne voulait pas que son chien soit abattu pour avoir voulu la défendre.

Elle déposa son glock et son couteau avant de lever les mains et de se retourner. Il y avait 5 personnes armés de fusils d’assaut. Des survivants.

Natsuki fut excitée de rencontrer ces nouvelles personnes, riches d’histoires et d’expériences inconnues. Malgré les armes pointées vers elle, elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire. 

“Je viens en paix? proposa-t-elle. Je n’ai rien d'autre sur moi, j’ai dû abandonner mon sac en tentant d’échapper à un groupe de mordeurs.

-Vous êtes seule? tonna la voix de l’homme -le meneur du groupe a priori- qui ne semblait guère affecté par les réponses de Natuki.”

Natsuki acquiesça.

Une femme vint ramasser ses armes et un deuxième homme lui lia un bandeau devant les yeux.

“Suivez-nous.”

Natsuki se permit de baisser les bras. Elle entendait le pas de deux des hommes devant elle et de trois dans son dos. C’était l’un d’entre eux qui posa une main sur son épaule et l’incita à avancer.

Elle n’en voyait pas trop l’intérêt, Duran suivait le mouvement et il saurait retrouver son chemin en cas de nécessité ou de fuite. Les yeux masqués l’empêchaient probablement de voir leurs effectifs, leurs armes, leurs ressources les plus diverses ou comment déverrouiller leur portes et grilles.

Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, on la fit finalement s’asseoir et on lui retira son bandeau. 

C’était un homme là encore, d’une trentaine d’année qui la jugea du regard, comme un propriétaire estimant l’intérêt d’un nouveau bétail.

“Nom?

-Euh… Natsuki? 

-C’est une question?

-Non, non, balbutia-t-elle déstabilisée. Natsuki Kuga. 

-Âge?

-20 ans, mais attendez je-

-Raison de votre présence? Cherchez-vous asile dans notre camp? Etes vous un représentant de votre camp pour du commerce? Demande d’aide?

-Attendez je ne comprends pas.”

L’homme soupira et Natsuki se demanda bêtement si les employés de bureau avaient tous cet air lasse. Combien de survivants arrivaient jusqu’à leur camp pour y être ainsi accueillis ?

“Vous êtes au camp militaire de Tokyo, annonça-t-il solennellement. Je vous demande simplement la raison de votre visite.

-Oh, je… je voulais juste visiter le dôme en fait.”

L’homme haussa un sourcil et regarda ses papiers comme si l’option lui était offerte.

“Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait un camp militaire, continua-t-elle. 

-Vous êtes un solitaire?”

Natsuki n’avait pas l’habitude de ce terme en particulier mais elle le comprit néanmoins. 

“D’une certaine manière? Je veux dire, mon propre camp est situé dans le sud du japon. Près de Matsuyama mais… enfin… j’ai ressenti le besoin de… voyager?

-De voyager? Dans cette situation?

-Et bien… euh… ça ne risque pas de changer et je voulais voir autre chose que le camp où j’ai grandi. Mes parents vivaient à Tokyo avant la Chute. Je voulais voir le dôme, je suis fan de baseball, enfin de rediff mais… autant y jeter un œil avant d’aller faire un tour dans ce qui reste de ma demeure familiale et puis de repartir vers les miens.”

L’homme tapota ses documents et farfouilla finalement derrière lui. Il sortit un appareil photo, un vieil instantané avec lequel il prit un cliché d’elle.

“Vous pouvez rester ici pour quelques jours si vous le souhaitez pour vous reposer, reprendre des forces. Visiter le dôme, ironisa-t-il. On vous rendra vos armes quand vous repartirez. 

-Oh… je n’ai rien à vous donner en échange de votre accueil et-

-Répondez aux questions qu’on pourra vous poser, ce que vous avez pu voir durant votre longue traversée. Je pense que vous êtes particulièrement bien placée pour comprendre la curiosité des gens sur le monde extérieur.”

Il découpa rapidement la photo et l’inséra dans l’équivalent d’une carte plastifiée avec un numéro et une lettre, la date d’entrée et une sortie y furrent indiqués ainsi que ses noms, âge et raisons de sa présence. 

“Gardez-le toujours avec vous. Cela vous indique où vous pouvez dormir. Présentez le pour avoir votre ration. Votre compagnon de chambre vous expliquera notre fonctionnement. Vous devrez partir à la date indiquée au plus tard. Si vous désirez rester, vous devrez repasser par ici qu’on vous trouve un emploi et un logement plus approprié. Est-ce que c’est clair ?”

C’était surtout rapide et elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir tout suivi mais elle répondit que les choses étaient claires. 

“Et Duran, mon chien?”

Quand elle avait été emmenée, les yeux bandés, son chien avait été attaché et muselé. Il était à côté d’elle pour le moment, le regard triste, mais elle avait l’intuition qu’elle n’allait probablement pas pouvoir le garder. Si elle n’en avait encore rien dit, c’est qu’il ne fallait mieux pas se plaindre avant de connaître ce qu’on attendait d’elle.

“Il est mis en quarantaine, les animaux ne sont pas autorisés à l’intérieur de notre enceinte. Vous pourrez le récupérer lorsque vous repartirez.”

C’était un déchirement de devoir se séparer de son compagnon et cela devait se voir.

“Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous occuperons bien de lui.”

Ce n’était que pour quelques jours, se répéta-t-elle. Il ne lui avait d’ailleurs pas précisé ce qu’il adviendrait de Duran dans le cas où elle déciderait de s’installer définitivement au Dôme. Quelque part, elle songea qu’elle n’aimerait pas ce qui lui arriverait et rien que pour ça, elle était sûre que son arrêt ici ne serait que de courte durée.

L’homme ne s’était même pas présenté, mais il ne semblait pas penser que cela valait la peine de le faire. Il lui fit signe d’attendre, entrouvrit la porte et discuta avec quelqu’un à l’extérieur. Sa voix se haussa et il sembla agacé quand il revint, il attrapa la laisse de Duran et lui dit simplement:

“Vous n’avez pas été examiné par un médecin. Quelqu’un va venir vérifier que vous n’avez pas de morsures récentes -cela aurait dû être fait avant. Si vous en présentez, vous ne serez pas accepté par mesure de sécurité mais mise en quarantaine durant les 3 prochaines semaines que vous vouliez ou non rester chez nous. Si il n’y a aucune morsure de moins d’un mois, bienvenue chez nous. On vous prendra la température tous les matins.”

Succinct l’homme quitta la pièce, Duran pleurnichant derrière lui et Natsuki se retint de se lever pour le récupérer. Il laissa donc Natsuki seule quelques minutes jusqu’à ce qu’une jeune femme entre. 

Elle n’était pas beaucoup plus vieille que Natsuki elle-même et avait dû être formée ici-même. Elle n’était peut-être même pas médecin au fond. Elle demanda simplement à Natsuki de se mettre en sous vêtement et l’observa sous toutes les coutures. 

C’était franchement gênant et intrusif même si la femme ne la toucha pas. Elle demanda à Natsuki de repousser ses long cheveux pour observer le haut de son dos ainsi que ses omoplates. A part des coupures et des bleus à foison, il n’y avait rien à voir. La femme ne s’attarda que quelques instants sur la morsure à sa taille et constata qu’elle avait depuis longtemps cicatrisé. Elle lui tendit aussitôt un vieux thermomètre au mercure à mettre sous la langue et elles attendirent quelques minutes alors que Natsuki se mettait à légèrement frissonner dans la pièce fraîche, pressée de remettre ses vêtements et de quitter le regard indolent de la femme. 

Finalement, cette dernière vérifia le thermomètre et lui indiqua qu’elle pouvait se rhabiller. Elle nota quelques petites choses sur un presse papier.

“C’est bon pour moi. On se revoit demain.”

Blasée, la femme sortit sans lui indiquer qui d’elles deux irait à l’autre.

Alors que Natsuki terminait de nouer ses lacets, la porte fut repoussée par une nouvelle personne qui s’appuya aussitôt contre le chambranle et lui offrit un large sourire amusé.

“Tu es Natsuki, c’est bien ça?”

Les sourcils froncés devant cet assaut de nouvelles têtes et de familiarité, Natsuki acquiesça.

“Je suis ton guide et partenaire de chambre pour les prochains jours.”

Elle s’avança main tendue et Natsuki comprit que c’était sa manière de la saluer. Se serrer la main, pas très japonais, et encore moins conforme aux comportements attendues des survivants de la Chute. 

Natsuki la lui serra timidement, observant les mèches de cheveux clairs d’un châtain tendant vers le blond, les yeux noisettes teintés d’un étrange reflet rougeâtre et les traits altiers savant mélange des meilleures caractéristiques asiatiques et occidentales.

“C’est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Tu peux m’appeler Shizuru.”


	4. Partie 1 - Découvrir

Natsuki était amusée. Shizuru babillait joyeusement devant elle, elle avançait d’un pas rapide le long des couloirs qui s'enchaînaient. Elle lui indiquait les zones de laverie, les stockages de nourriture, etc, etc, tout un tas d’informations qui n’intéressait absolument pas Natsuki et qui pourrait pourtant être dramatique dans les mains d’un pillard. 

Elle se demanda à quel point la population de ce camp se sentait sûre d’elle pour fournir autant d’infos à une étrangère.

“Tadaa, chantonna Shizuru en ouvrant une double porte avec théâtralité qui donnait sur le stade lui-même.”

Natsuki resta figée, bouche bée. 

Le dôme était toujours intact, autant qu’elle pouvait le voir. Au niveau de ce qui était le terrain, des bâtiments en bois avaient été bâtis, haut jusqu’à toucher le dôme en question. Des travées étroites avaient été mises en place entre les amoncellements de bâtiments qui s’étendaient et s’appuyaient contre les gradins. C’était comme voir une miniature d’une ville surpeuplée. La foule était bruyante et agitée, circulant avec habitude entre les bâtiments ou les coursives en hauteur. C’était une fourmilière turbulente et agitée et Natsuki se sentit incroyablement intriguée et curieuse de cette vision. Elle n’avait jamais vu autant de monde -ou elle ne s’en souvenait pas du moins. 

“C’est incroyable, admit-elle.

-Moi aussi j’ai été époustouflée par cette vision la première fois.”

Natsuki détacha son regard de cet îlot d’humanité pour se tourner vers son guide.

“Première fois? Tu n’es pas d’ici?

-Non, sourit Shizuru. Je suis une visiteuse temporaire tout comme toi.”

Elle agita sa carte pendue autour de son cou.

M23 - Fujino Shizuru, 22 ans. Natsuki en était surprise, elle avait honnêtement cru qu’elle avait moins de 20 ans… 18 ans au mieux. Sa date d’entrée remontait à presque 3 mois et la date de son départ ou révision de son statut était dans 9 jours. 

Natsuki se souvint de la sienne et y jeta un œil. Elle n’aimait pas sa photo, alors que Shizuru était très bien sur la sienne :

M23 - Kuga Natsuki, 20 ans, daté du jour même pour un départ dans 7 jours.

“Qu’est-ce qui t’a valu le droit de rester autant de temps ? Je n’ai le droit qu’à une semaine, s’étonna-t-elle sans jalousie aucune, simplement curieuse.

-Les circonstances je suppose. J’ai aidé un membre de leur groupe à échapper à un mordeur ce qui m’a valu une morsure au mollet et 3 semaines de quarantaine. Après quoi ils ont dû se sentir redevable. J’ai cru comprendre que tu étais une touriste, non?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de connaître ce terme.”

Shizuru rit librement. 

“Excuse moi, c’est juste que je l’utilise dans son sens initial, pré-chute. Tu es venue ici pour faire du tourisme, visiter quelques monuments, non? 

-Oh euh… oui. Kami-sama j’ai l’impression d’être inconsciente, égoïste, limite ingrate, de faire du “tourisme” alors qu’il y a des gens qui essaient de survivre.

-Je crois que le monde post-chute aurait dû nous apprendre au moins une chose: on a bien le droit de vivre comme on le souhaite, la mort viendra nous chercher bien assez vite.”

L’idée que quelqu’un parcourt le Japon pour “se promener” sembla amuser Shizuru plus qu’autre chose. Elle lui proposa cependant de poursuivre leur visite. 

Shizuru la mena dans les étroites travées entre les bâtiments: une lettre était attribuée à chaque travée verticale, un numéro pour les travées horizontales. Les bâtiments aux angles de ces croisements étaient ainsi dénommés par une lettre et un chiffre et Natsuki comprit facilement comment trouver où elle allait dormir. 

Des bâtiments au rez-de-chaussé présentaient des devantures ouvertes invitant les résidents à venir boire un verre ou recevoir des services divers. 

Natsuki n’avait jamais bu de boisson alcoolisée. Elles avaient été interdites à Fuuka et même si elle savait que certains s’en passaient sous le manteau, la position de sa mère faisait qu’elle était particulièrement observée. Elle ne s’était personnellement jamais laissée à l’essayer.

Shizuru entraperçut son regard et attrapa son épaule pour l'entraîner autre part.

“Je ne te le conseille pas, c’est un véritable tord boyaux.”

Natsuki rougit au contact, ne les ayant jamais appréciés. Mais Shizuru ne la connaissait pas et si elle était particulièrement intrusive elle s’était aussi montrée gentille et disposée à lui présenter le dôme, elle ne pensait pas qu’elle le prendrait bien si elle tentait de se dégager.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant le bâtiment M23, elles s’étaient faites bousculer plusieurs fois et Natsuki regrettait déjà les grands espaces et la solitude du monde extérieur. Shizuru poussa la porte et invita Natsuki à entrer. La pièce basse et étroite était sombre et bruyante, les fines parois de bois n’étouffant guère les sons extérieurs. Il y avait 4 couches -2 lits superposés pour être exact- dont un paraissait utilisé. Un étroit couloir séparait les deux structures métalliques au sommier abimé.

“C’est pas génial, hein?

-Tu arrives vraiment à dormir là? s’étonna Natsuki en s’asseyant sur le lit du bas non utilisé.

-Les survivants d’ici trouvent ça rassurant: le bruit et la proximité. Ils sont terrifiés par le silence et la solitude, probablement parce que la plupart d’entre eux sont des réfugiés de la Chute. L’armée a réussi à garder le dôme en état alors que ça ne devait être que temporaire.

-Tu n’as pas vraiment répondu à la question, répondit-elle en s’allongeant.

-On s’y fait, répondit-elle succinctement. Ma situation ici est aussi censée n’être que temporaire. Les logements des résidents sont un peu mieux paraît-il. Les douches et toilettes sont communes et la nourriture étant rationnée, il y a une cantine.

-Ce lieu est un cauchemar, soupira Natsuki. 

-Ne dis pas ça devant eux. Ils le prendraient mal, surtout quand il sacrifie une partie de leurs ressources pour des étrangers. Ce lieu est tout ce qu’ils ont.

-De quoi se nourrissent-t-ils?

-Tu n’as pas dû faire attention en arrivant.”

Shizuru enleva une veste en cuir usé -Natsuki ne put s’empêcher de suivre le mouvement des yeux, pour la veste bien sûr qui lui rappelait un peu celle qu’elle avait perdu plus tôt ce jour-là. Elle se mit à l’aise bien que le haut noir à manche longue ne semblait pas particulièrement léger avant de s’asseoir sur le lit voisin qu’elle s’était attribuée bien avant l’arrivée de Natsuki. Il faisait chaud dans ce petit espace, Natsuki commençait tout juste à en ressortir les effets, même si Shizuru lui sourit de manière amusée sans paraître déranger par la température de la petite pièce.

“Ils ont développé des cultures sur la plupart des bâtiments qui ceint le pourtour du dôme. Sur le toit, précisa-t-elle avec un air amusé.”

Elle agita la main devant elle comme si elle balayait l’air.

“Je trouve l’idée plus contraignante qu’autre chose. Ils sèment, bêchent et cueillent tout à la main. Ils n’ont pas de système d’irrigation autre que ce que le ciel veut bien offrir. Ils ont positionné des citernes pour récupérer l’eau mais c’est pour la population par pour les cultures.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça? continua de s’étonner Natsuki. Il y a des cours sur “comment vivre au dôme”?”

Shizuru rit alors qu’elle se penchait en avant, récupérant sous son lit une bouteille d’eau qu’elle observa avec étonnement d’attention avant de la tendre à Natsuki.

“A l’évidence non. Mais j’aime comprendre le fonctionnement des choses, il suffit de poser des questions, les gens sont toujours content de parler de leur travail. Beaucoup travaillent au champs, c’est donc facile de savoir comment les choses se passent.”

Natsuki se redressa soudainement.

“Attend, et les élevages?

-Il n’y en a pas. Enfin si, ils ont un poulailler ici même, crois moi sur parole ils calculent exactement combien de poulet et à quel âge ils peuvent les tuer, pour avoir une population suffisante et viable pour produire des œufs et de la viande à long terme. Mais sinon nada. Ils sont beaucoup trop effrayés d’avoir des  _ dévoreurs _ .”

Natsuki grimaça en songeant à Duran, voilà ce qui expliquait son absence dans le dôme, ainsi que la muselière.

“Tu en as déjà vu? Des dévoreurs?”

Shizuru acquiesça lentement, les yeux troubles et un air sombre laissant entendre le pire. 

“Oui, des rats. Les mordeurs ont du mal à les attraper mais quand ça arrive, ça devient souvent épidémique. Il y en avait des dizaines. C’est difficile de distinguer les sains des contaminés, ils n’ont déjà pas vraiment peur de nous en règle générale alors…

-Comment tu t’en es sortie?”

Natsuki n’avait jamais vu de dévoreurs. Les animaux -les mammifères- pouvaient aussi être contaminés. Les dévoreurs étaient le pire des fléaux durant la Chute. Plus rapides et plus contaminants que les mordeurs, ils avaient répandu le parasite plus rapidement qu’on aurait pu s’y attendre. 

Le seul avantage qu’ils avaient contre eux était le Temps. A la différence de l’être humain, l’Otome n’arrivait pas à se stabiliser chez l’animal et continuait de proliférer jusqu’à consommer l’existence même de l’hôte, très contaminant donc avec des teneurs salivaires et sanguins sans commune mesure avec les mordeurs, mais leur capacité physique, leur vitesse notamment, étaient inversement proportionnel à leur niveau de contamination. Les dévoreurs se consumaient d’eux même et les autres animaux ressentant leur congénère malade bien à l’avance savaient heureusement s’en éloigner.

“La plupart était déjà abattue à mon arrivée, dit-elle d’une façon qui se voulait détachée.”

Natsuki n’imaginait pas la peur qu’on pouvait ressentir face à des dizaines de minuscules dévoreurs difficiles à abattre du fait de leur vitesse et agilité. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire? s’enthousiasma Shizuru en changeant de conversation et de comportement comme on tourne un interrupteur.”

Natsuki se sentait étouffée ici malgré sa fatigue, elle n’avait pas l’impression qu’elle se sentirait plus à l’aise à l’extérieur entourée d’une foule, mais elle restait néanmoins curieuse, enivrée par l’envie de tout découvrir et apprendre. 

“Les gens restent-ils toute leur journée aussi serrés les uns auprès des autres?”

Shizuru sembla sérieusement réfléchir à la question.

“Non, il y a les agriculteurs et les soldats. Ils sortent du dôme. Les agriculteurs  _ pour les toits _ alors que les soldats et bien… ils font leur truc…

-Leur truc? répéta Natsuki. Ils le font mal alors, j’ai vu des mordeurs dans la première rue derrière leur barricade. 

-C’est “le truc”, reconnut-elle amusée par son propre manque de précision. Ils ne cherchent pas à les tuer. Tu dois te douter qu’avec leurs ressources, ils ont été plusieurs fois attaqué par des pillards. Ils laissent donc des mordeurs comme protection, mieux même comme moyen de détection parce qu’il parait qu’ils les puceraient.

-Tu veux dire… pour les repérer?

-C’est une rumeur qui court dans le dôme, ils injectent des puces à tous les mordeurs qu’ils croisent et des antennes à droite à gauche dans la ville leur permettraient de les repérer. ça leur permet, à eux, de se déplacer dans la ville sans se faire repérer. Et surtout, si les mordeurs se déplacent de manière trop coordonnées comme en train de chasser une proie, ils savent que quelqu’un s’approche du dôme : survivants solitaires ou pillards, voire animal? Et ils peuvent aller vérifier avant que le problème n’approche trop du dôme. Les résidents appellent ça le Web.

-Mais c’est une rumeur, n’est-ce pas? Ils n’ont pas pu pucer tous les mordeurs des environs. Tokyo était tellement peuplée!

-Et bien c’est une rumeur, répéta Shizuru, mais ils ont certainement une manière de repérer les environs. Ils t’ont trouvé rapidement et moi aussi.

-J’étais un peu au pied du dôme…

-Alors qui sait… ce n’est peut être bien qu’une rumeur, lui chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire conspirateur. Mais pour finir de répondre à ta question, ils ont une salle d'entraînement incroyable et à cette heure là il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde à la cantine. Sinon les gens s’occupent de leur tâche et se réunissent le soir pour jouer, regarder de vieux films ou boire. Je ne crois pas qu’ils soient souvent seuls. Ils n’aiment pas ça.

-Je ne crois pas que je pourrais rester une semaine entière ici.

-Tu peux partir quand tu le souhaites, mais la nourriture n’est pas mauvaise et bien que les sanitaires soient communs, ils ont de l’eau chaude.”

Natsuki finit la bouteille d’eau et se leva, debout dans l’espace étroit entre les deux lits. 

“On peut aller voir cette fameuse salle de sport? Et après une bonne douche, aller manger?

-Ma parole, tu as une énergie inépuisable, se moqua gentiment Shizuru, mais faisons cela bien sûr.”

De sous le lit, Shizuru attrapa des vêtements et lui indiqua de la suivre. Elles ressortirent du centre du stade pour se diriger vers les coursives, Shizuru lui expliqua que c’était probablement les anciennes salles de sports et de musculation des équipes qui jouaient là.

Plusieurs personnes saluèrent Shizuru avec familiarité et Natsuki se demanda si les gens du dôme étaient naturellement accueillants ou si Shizuru avait une façon de plaire aux gens. 

“Tu pars dans 9 jours c’est cela? Tu ne comptes pas devenir résidente? lui demanda Natsuki alors qu’elle se serrait contre un mur pour permettre à une personne de passer.

-Non, ils ont été au-delà d’adorables avec moi, mais je ne pourrais pas passer toute ma vie ici. Donc oui, mon statut de résidente temporaire se termine bientôt. 

-Pourquoi être restée au bout des trois mois si tu n’aimes pas le dôme?

-Le temps est passé étonnement plus vite que je ne le pensais. Et puis tu sais, il y a quand même des avantages.

-Tu penses qu’ils vont vraiment te laisser repartir tranquillement? Avec tout ce que tu as pu apprendre sur eux?”

Shizuru s’arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers elle en plein milieu d’un couloir. La foule agacée se séparant pour la contourner plutôt difficilement.

“C’est une excellente question, je pense qu’ils sont honnêtes, je l’espère du moins, mais qui sait, peut être est-ce un “rejoins nous” ou meurt?”

Le visage de Natsuki se décomposa à l’idée qu’elle n’ait que ces deux choix là mais Shizuru éclata de rire.

“Vraiment, je pense qu’il n’y a rien à craindre. Ils se sentent en confiance parce qu’ils ont de quoi l’être. Ils sont bien armés et organisés, je serais surprise qu’ils puissent s’écrouler même sous les assauts de pillards bien informés. Il y a des postes dans le dôme qu’on ne peut obtenir qu’après des années de loyaux services pour le camp. Ils n’ont rien à craindre de solitaires comme nous.”

Elle se remit à marcher et Natsuki trottina pour rattraper la distance qu’elle avait eu le temps de mettre entre elles. 

“Je ne suis pas une solitaire à proprement parler, annonça-t-elle. Je suis… une “touriste” comme tu as dit. J’ai un endroit où retourner, une mère probablement furieuse de mon départ et des amis. J’avais juste besoin… de partir et découvrir des choses par moi-même. Après le dôme, je n’ai qu’un bref arrêt d’une journée -deux peut-être- avant d’entreprendre mon chemin retour. Mais toi… tu…”

Shizuru s’arrêta de nouveau et se frotta la nuque avec un soupir.

“Solitaire? Oui. Mon groupe est mort… assailli par plus de mordeurs qu’on ne pouvait s’en débarrasser.”

Sa voix avait perdu de sa gaieté et Natsuki comprit qu’elle ne devait pas insister. Aurait-elle voulu rester si elle avait été une véritable solitaire?

“Tu pourrais partir avec moi? Ce sera un long voyage et peut être que mon refuge te plaira plus que celui ci?”

Natsuki se sentit légèrement rougir à l’idée qu’elle venait littéralement de demander à une inconnue d’être un compagnon de voyage. Dans le monde actuel, ce n’était pas une demande en l’air à faire. Il fallait avoir confiance en son partenaire pour entreprendre ce genre de voyage. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à la seule survivante d’un groupe? Avait-elle survécu parce qu’elle était plus douée que les autres, simplement plus chanceuse ou avait-elle abandonné le groupe à son sort en fuyant comme une lâche? 

Malgré une bonne première impression de cette jeune femme souriante, elle ne connaissait absolument rien d’elle, même l’histoire de sa quarantaine après une morsure pour avoir sauver quelqu’un pouvait être bidon. Ne risquerait-elle pas sa vie à s’associer avec elle?

Shizuru cependant ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, elle ouvrit une porte située à un pas d’elle qui dévoila une large salle emplie d’équipements que seulement quelques personnes utilisaient. 

“Et si on découvrait qui de nous deux peut soulever le plus de poids?”

C’était Shizuru.


	5. Partie 1 - Repartir

Shizuru était du genre attentionnée et serviable. Il ne lui fallut pas deux jours pour comprendre ce fait indéniable sur la femme. Elle se rendait disponible et prête à aider avant même qu’on ne le lui demande. Elle avait facilement gagné l’affection d’une bonne partie des gens qui la côtoyait au dôme, ce qui n’était pas une mince affaire dans le monde d’aujourd’hui. 

Natsuki elle, pensait bien devenir à moitié folle ici. Ils ne s’intéressaient qu’à ses informations, pas à elle: avait-elle croisé d’autres groupes? Les mordeurs étaient-ils toujours aussi nombreux et agressifs sortis de Tokyo? Son propre camp avait-il des ressources? 

Les seuls moments où on paraissait s’intéresser à elle, c'étaient lors des deux soirées où Shizuru l’avait fait passer non loin des “bars”. Des hommes saouls lui firent des propositions plus qu’indécentes qui la fit rougir jusqu’aux oreilles. Shizuru les supporta avec un sourire facile mais esquiva facilement leur étreinte et leur contact. 

Natsuki n’arrivait pas à la cerner. 

.

La nourriture n’était pas mal, mais le côté communautaire -la cantine et plat commun pour tous avec une ration pas plus- lui déplaisait. Elle comprenait que c’était une nécessité pour un groupe aussi nombreux mais elle regrettait la cuisine de sa mère et la possibilité de se resservir et de choisir ce qu’elle souhaitait manger. Elle regrettait aussi d’avoir de la viande, après des repas exclusivement végétarien si ce n’était pour une omelette une fois. 

Pareil pour les douches: l’eau chaude était géniale mais elle ne se remettait pas vraiment du vestiaire commun et des œillades de ces condisciples. Elle aurait dû faire comme Shizuru et carrément se changer dans la douche qui elles étaient privés.

Il était vraiment temps de quitter le Dôme. 

.

La possibilité de défier des hommes et des femmes de formations militaires était instructive et avait rendu le dôme supportable un jour de plus. Ils lui apprirent certaines choses, parlant de leur propres expériences et Natsuki se demanda si leur vie au Dôme était plus exaltante que la sienne à Fuuka. Probablement, mais il y avait ici une hiérarchie propre à l’armée qu’elle ne pensait pas être capable de supporter. 

. 

Alors quand Shizuru en fin de matinée de son quatrième jours au dôme lui annonça qu’elle partait le jour même, Natsuki se dit pourquoi pas. 

En réalité, Shizuru ne lui proposait pas vraiment de partir avec elle. C’était plus un commentaire en passant, alors que Natsuki la découvrait en train de fourrer son sac de ses maigres possessions. Elle portait son habituel haut noir moulant et à manche longue, sur un jean qui ressemble à une seconde peau, une veste vert kaki élimé du genre militaire et trop grande pendait sur son cadre et Natsuki eut chaud pour elle, même si Shizuru ne semblait pas vraiment s’en soucier. 

“Laisse-moi quelques minutes le temps de rassembler mes affaires, intervint-elle.”

Shizuru la regarda avec surprise et Natsuki se demanda pourquoi. 

Il s'avérait que sa proposition de partir en voyage ensemble n’avait vraiment pas été prise au sérieuse, plutôt comme un commentaire en passant. Natsuki rougit et balbutia, se sentant étonnement timide de la situation. 

“Tu le pensais? demanda Shizuru avec une certaine révérence dans son ton.

-Et bien oui, je veux dire… on n’en a pas vraiment parlé c’est vrai mais… je pensais… enfin c’est stupide...”

Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas trop dure, presque vidée d’énergie et étonnement déçu de la tournure des événements. Shizuru était en passe de devenir une amie, mais il était peu probable qu’elles se revoient à partir de là. Ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait encore les moyens de communication de l’époque pour lui demander “hé, comment ça se passe de ton côté?” et garder une relation longue distance.

Le mot “relation” en lui-même lui apporta des rougeurs et elle glissa un regard de biais à Shizuru. Elle s’était arrêtée de ranger ses affaires et l’observait, les doigts jouant inconsciemment avec la sangle de son sac. 

“Je ne sais même pas où tu vis Natsuki.”

Natsuki se tourna franchement vers elle avec un enthousiasme qu’elle contrôlait à peine. 

“Près de Matsuyama. Dans le sud du Japon, ce sera un long trajet, mais la région est splendide et moins surpeuplée que Tokyo ou Kyoto. Nous sommes une bien plus petite communauté, nous avons chacun notre logement et le rationnement n’est pas aussi drastique. Selon ma mère, on vit un peu comme avant la Chute.”

Natsuki ne comprit pas tout à fait l’expression de Shizuru, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés sous une réflexion qu’elle n’estima pas nécessaire d’exprimer. Elle sembla conclure quelque chose en son for intérieur, et un sourire doux se dessina finalement à l’excitation de Natsuki. Instinctivement, Natsuki lui rendit son sourire.

“Je ne veux pas contraindre Natsuki de partir alors qu’il lui reste 4 jours ici.

-Il t’en reste plus encore, intervint Natsuki. Pourquoi partir aussi soudainement justement? 

-Il est simplement temps, dit-elle d’une manière énigmatique.”

Elle paraissait vraiment hésitante, mais Natsuki se redressa et se rappela rapidement qu’elle n'avait plus vraiment de sac ou d’affaires, tout cela étant resté bloqué dans un étroit passage de Tokyo. Elle n’avait que son holster avec son arme et son couteau ainsi que Duran à récupérer. 

“Et bien je manque l’air frais et ma liberté, mon propre camp aussi, alors c’est parfait, faisons un bout de chemin ensemble. Sauf bien sûr si tu as une autre destination en tête…”

Shizuru soupira légèrement et acquiesça. 

Elle sembla la juger du regard, un regard connaisseur, de celle qui n’a pas oublié que Natsuki n’avait pas de grande possession avec elle. Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur la griffure presque effacée de son avant bras -plus une contusion qu’une plaie, elle n’avait jamais saigné ce qui impliquait un risque zéro d’infection.

Shizuru fouilla dans son sac pour ressortir la veste de cuir usée, qui lui prenait plus de place que nécessaire dans son sac et la lui tendit.

Natsuki l’attrapa instinctivement.

“Euh merci.

-Non, merci à toi d’accepter de m’emmener jusqu’à ton camp. Garde-la, ce n’est pas grand chose mais c’est toujours une meilleure protection aux morsures que des bras nus et tu as semblé l’aimer.”

Natsuki se remit à rougir, parce que bien sûr la veste était sympa mais c’était surtout la personne qui la portait qui… Natsuki s’efforça d’arrêter là ses pensées. 

“C’est la tienne, répliqua-t-elle bêtement.

-Vraiment? s’exclama Shizuru taquine. Allez, vois ça comme un cadeau, sauf si elle ne te plait pas bien sûr.”

Quel argument donner contre ça? La veste était cool, Natsuki n’en avait plus et même si elle était usée et le cuir vieilli, elle était dans un bon état, les coutures solides et c’était un cadeau; ce n’était pas poli de refuser un cadeau. 

Malgré la chaleur dans la pièce, Natsuki y glissa ses bras. Elle s’adaptait bien à son cadre un peu plus maigre et ne gênerait pas ses mouvements. Elle l’aimait. Même l’odeur légèrement terreuse et de pin. Heureusement elle ne pouvait pas rougir plus qu’elle ne le faisait déjà -elle mit ça sur le compte de la température de ce dortoir- et tenta de ne pas penser au fait que c’était sa réaction instinctivement à respirer l’odeur de Shizuru.

.

Elles remontèrent rapidement les étroites travées. Après les quelques minutes d’incertitudes de Shizuru, celle-ci ressemblait maintenant à une femme en mission. Elle répondit distraitement au salutation et aux inquiétudes des résidents de la voir avec son sac plein, mais ne prit jamais la peine de leur confirmer qu’effectivement elle quittait le dôme pour ne plus revenir. 

Natsuki avait l’impression d’être en sueur quand elles atteignirent les couloirs par lesquels elle était entrée au dôme. Elle ne pensait pas qu’elle aurait été capable de les retrouver par elle-même. 

“Hé, Yatsu.”

Yatsu s’avérait être l’homme de peu de mots qui l’avait accueilli et avait réaliser sa carte de résident. Il lui offrit un bref hochement de tête, à Shizuru comme à elle.

“Tu ne viens pas pour officialiser ta présence ici en tant que résidente, n’est-ce pas? Et toi?”

Le “et toi” était clairement destiné à Natsuki qui secoua négativement la tête.

“C’est une première, soupira-t-il. Habituellement tout le monde veut la protection, le toit et la nourriture. Et pour une fois, je crois que tu aurais non seulement été facilement accueilli mais que tu aurais pu avoir une sacrée position ici.”

Natsuki était à présent clairement oubliée dans cette conversation.

“Tu n’aurais pas entendu les rumeurs de ce matin, par hasard.”

Shizuru haussa des sourcils surpris.

“De quoi tu parles?”

Yatsu plissa les yeux et les regarda l’une puis l’autre. Natsuki ne pouvait pas se sentir plus perdu vis à vis de ce qu’il parlait.

“C’est une sortie définitive et sans retour, rappela-t-il en tendant la main.”

Shizuru lui rendit son badge et Natsuki l’imita. 

“Si on vous retrouve à proximité du dôme vous serez abattu à vue car considéré comme éclaireur de pillards. Êtes-vous toujours sûre de vouloir partir?”

Il marqua lui-même un bref temps d’arrêt en regardant leur carte alors qu’il notait des informations sur son presse papier.

“Vous partez plus tôt que nécessaire, remarqua-t-il. Et ensemble?

-On s’est bien entendu, se justifia Shizuru toujours avec un sourire. Une solitaire et une touriste, on s’en sortira probablement mieux à deux. Et Natsuki se sent un peu claustrophobe dans le dôme, que veux-tu!”

C’était peut être vrai, mais Natsuki ne comprit pas la nécessité de ce mensonge alors qu’elle sous-entendait que leur départ était dû à elle et non à Shizuru et son désir de partir ce jour-là plutôt qu’un autre. Elle garda le silence toutefois et offrit un sourire crispé.

“Ok, si vous êtes sûres. Signez ici. On va vous conduire à la porte où on vous remettra vos armes et votre chien.”

Il leur récapitula leurs possessions respectives, leur refit signer un papier à ce sujet et deux soldats vinrent leur mettre un sac sur la tête. Natsuki se refusa de paniquer même si elle se demandait si on allait vraiment les amener à l’extérieur ou simplement les exécuter au fond du complexe. 

Il n’y avait pas de petites discussions alors qu’elles remontaient les couloirs avec des tours et détours qui rendit Natsuki incapable de savoir quels étaient les chemins empruntés. Et puis elle sentit un air frais, le pépiement d'oiseaux et on lui ôta le sac. Ils étaient sur la place devant le dôme à l’endroit où on l’avait arrêté 3 jours plus tôt. On leur tendit leurs armes et Natsuki eut le même réflexe que Shizuru, celui de vérifier qu’il était chargé et bien à elle quoique Shizuru vérifiait plutôt le bon état de son arbalète. 

Finalement Natsuki ne put s’empêcher de sourire tombant à genoux pour accueillir un Duran surexcité. A deux pas de Natsuki cependant, il se figea et se mit à gronder, le nez en l’air et le poil hérissé. C’était un comportement que Natsuki avait déjà vu mais qui l’inquiéta. 

Il indiquait la présence d’un danger, peut être même d’un mordeur mais le parvis du Dôme restait vide de contaminés. 

Tout le monde observa les alentours avec inquiétude et puis finalement Shizuru sortit de son sac un gâteau sec qu’elle tendit à l’animal. Le grondement oscilla, il s’agita en tous sens, hésita et finalement sous l’impulsion et l'autorisation de Natsuki, attrapa le gâteau et s’éloigna aussitôt pour se frotter contre la cuisse de Natsuki. 

“Et bien alors, Duran? s’inquiéta-t-elle.

-Il a dû être perturbé par la cage, on ne peut pas dire qu’il ait apprécié son séjour chez nous, indiqua un soldat.”

Natsuki ne voulut pas penser à la finalité dudit séjour si Natsuki avait voulu rester au dôme.

“Ou il avait simplement faim, indiqua Shizuru. Je doute que vous sacrifiez beaucoup de votre viande pour un chien.”

Natsuki n’y avait pas réfléchi, mais la mine piteuse des soldats confirma qu’en effet, il n’avait pas dû avoir grand chose à manger. Il se jeta sur les biscuits que Shizuru ne cessa de lui donner, avec un mélange de crainte et d’enthousiasme.  _ Étrange _ …

“Vous devez partir à présent. On va vous aider à quitter les lieux selon la direction que vous voulez emprunter.”

Les yeux de Natsuki parcourent le haut des bâtiments, cherchant les cultures décrites par Shizuru. Elle ne distingua rien, les larges rues n’arrivaient pas à lui donner suffisamment de recul pour espérer voir ce qu’il se passait sur le toit des immeubles. De toutes les façons, elle continuait de se demander le bien fondé de la démarche. Les plafonds des immeubles étaient-ils vraiment capables de tenir la terre et les cultures en croissance sur leur toit? L’humidité qui en résultait ?

“Natsuki?”

Elle revint à ses sens, remarquant que tout le monde l’observait. 

“Par où partons-nous?”

Ah oui, Shizuru la suivait. Elle devait se montrer compétente que Shizuru ne regrette pas leur partenariat. 

Natsuki indiqua une rue qu’elle souhaitait rejoindre, voulant toujours visiter sa maison familiale, trouver une photo de son père peut-être. Elle n’en avait pas reparlé à Shizuru, pas que ce départ précipité lui ait laissé le temps de prévoir quoique ce soit.

Les soldats leur indiquèrent la meilleure route à emprunter de là où le dôme se trouvait, 3 tirs de fusil à silencieux et le chemin leur fut ouvert. Ce qui leur arriverait ensuite ne tenaient qu’à elles.

.

“Tu veux faire un arrêt autre part à Tokyo? s’inquiéta Shizuru à voix basse alors qu’elle empruntait une rue d’apparence déserte mais qui ne se dirigeait absolument pas vers le sud-sud ouest.

-Et bien ce n’est pas comme si on avait eu le temps d’en discuter. Tu as soudainement voulu partir, je m’adapte.”

Shizuru mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure et Natsuki se demanda ce qui semblait la déranger.

“Est-ce au sujet des rumeurs?

-Quoi?

-Les rumeurs? Yatsu en a parlé, tu as dit que tu ne voyais pas à quoi il faisait référence, mais j’ai l’impression que c’était un mensonge.”

_ Comme ma claustrophobie supposée pour justifier notre départ,  _ rajouta-t-elle intérieurement. ça la rendait un peu méfiante maintenant qu’elle y pensait. 

Shizuru parut honnêtement impressionnée par sa remarque plutôt qu’offensée et Natsuki fut conforté dans l’idée qu’elle savait a priori lire sa partenaire de voyage. 

“Ah… ces rumeurs… 

-Donc tu en as bien entendu parlé!

-Bien sûr. Je t’ai parlé du web, non? De ces mordeurs qui seraient pucés et donc parfaitement repérables ? Les rumeurs courent ce matin que leur comportement anarchique, c’est ordonné. 

-Quoi?”

Elle n’avait absolument rien compris.

“A priori ils auraient commencé à converger en un même point au nord ouest du Dôme. Comme des insectes attirés par une flamme.

-Tu veux dire comme s’ils se réunissaient volontairement?

-Quelque chose comme ça. Un comportement aberrant a tendance à inquiéter. 

-Ils pensent qu’une horde se forme et va attaquer le dôme, réalisa Natsuki.

-Ce sont les rumeurs qui courent oui.

-Ce n’est pas pour ça que tu voulais partir, n’est-ce pas?”

_ Pas parce que tu serais une lâche qui craint pour sa sécurité? _

Shizuru s’arrêta et se tourna vers elle, un regard presque minéral dans sa dureté.

“Ce sont des rumeurs, répéta-t-elle. J’ai perdu mon groupe sous l’assaut de mordeurs, je ferais toujours en sorte d’empêcher que cela arrive à d’autres.”

Et puis assurée d’avoir clairement fait passer son message, elle se pencha vers Duran qui toujours méfiant se laisse appâter par un nouveau gâteau. Natsuki espéra trouver quelque chose de plus substantiel pour lui. A sa surprise, Shizuru détacha le collier que le Dôme avait mis sur son chien pour lui nouer un large bandana à l’encolure. Duran ne semble pas l’apprécier mais comme elle reprit sa marche et Duran cessa de se tortiller pour les suivre. 

“Le collier n’était pas à toi, n’est-ce pas?

-Euh, non.”

Shizuru le jeta sur le côté sans hésiter.

“Je vérifierai aussi mes armes à ta place. Il y a peut-être un fond de vérité au web et mieux vaut ne pas être pucé comme les mordeurs.”

Shizuru elle-même vérifia ses armes qu’on lui avait rendu. Natsuki la suivit un peu médusée à l’idée qu’on ait pu vouloir la marquer pour la suivre.

“Tu penses vraiment que le web existe?

-Comme je le dis toujours, les rumeurs ont souvent un fond de vérité. Rien ne dit que nous laisser partir n’est pas juste un moyen de savoir où l’on va et si on ne rejoint pas un groupe. Je n’ai pas à me reprocher quoique ce soit mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, n’est-ce pas?

-Et le bandana?”

Shizuru jette un œil au chien puis à Natsuki.

“Je trouve que ça lui vient bien non?”

Elle n’était pas sûre que ça aille bien à Duran, mais Shizuru semblait contente d’elle, alors autant lui faire plaisir. Elle leva un pouce en accord.

“Même dans le cas où le web existe et indique vraiment la formation d’une horde, reprit Shizuru comme si elle ne s’était pas interrompue pour s’occuper de Duran, rien ne peut prévoir son cheminement futur. Et puis voyons le côté positif, les rues qu’on emprunte seront peut-être vides.”

Elles ne l’étaient pas, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose d’étrange dans leur déplacement. Car ils se déplaçaient bien, non pas de façon chaotique autour de leur nid mais ils remontaient bel et bien les rues… vers le nord-ouest de la ville. 

.

Elles s’étaient établies dans un petit commerce à la devanture éventrée. Natsuki y avait étalé sa carte et essayait de se repérer pour savoir comment espérer rallier sa maison d’enfance. Du bout du doigt, Shizuru lui proposa des trajets, pas forcément les plus courts mais passant parfois au niveau de parc où elle estimait une moins forte présence de mordeurs. Natsuki n’appréciait pas l’idée. La végétation folle et les arbres avaient trop facilement tendance à masquer le danger. Elle se demanda même comment les gens du dôme s’en sortaient avec le gigantesque parc qui ceignait la moitié du stade sur sa face ouest. 

Shizuru eut un petit éclat de rire. 

Son doigt glissa sur le parc en question, indiqué sur la carte. 

“Tout est très bien entretenu et clôturé. Débroussaillé aussi. 

-Comment le sais-tu? s’exclama-t-elle. 

-Ce sont leurs champs Natsuki. Ils se servent même des points d’eau artificielle pour avoir du poissons.

-Quoi? Tu as dis que sur les toits…

-Je me moquais de toi, s’amusa-t-elle. Les immeubles sont hors de leur zone de protection de toutes les façons. Ils exploitent quelques bâtiments annexe au dôme, ici dans la zone sud, mais c’est tout. Tout ce parc est dédié aux cultures et à l’élevage piscicole.

-Tu te crois drôle? s’énerva Natsuki, gênée d’avoir été aussi crédule. 

-Un peu oui. Tu semblais passionné par l’idée d’une agriculture sur toit. Je ne dis pas que c’est impossible, mais ils sont trop nombreux pour que ça fonctionne, tu ne crois pas?

-Je n’en sais rien. Je n’ai jamais été une bonne gestionnaire, se plaignit-elle. Je te faisais confiance, sur quoi d’autre m’as-tu trompé?” 

Shizuru éclata d’un rire ravi. 

“De rien d'autre, leur alcool était vraiment un sacré tord boyaux et le web est vraiment une rumeur, je n’ai rien trouvé qui confirme la véracité de ces rumeurs. Mais je veux bien reconnaître que les mordeurs ont un comportement étrange. 

-Oui, il semble comme ensorcelé. Tu as vu celui qui est passé à côté de nous? Il aurait dû nous voir! Ou nous sentir! Et il a semblé le faire, j’ai vu son nez se froncer de la même façon que Duran quand il hume l’air et rien il a continué son chemin.”

Oui Natsuki avait eu quelques frayeurs depuis leur sortie du Dôme. Le déplacement des mordeurs ne facilitait rien, en réalité. Parce qu’ils sortaient des nids et se déplaçaient! Ce n’était plus seulement elles qui devaient faire attention et analyser une zone restreinte au niveau d’un nid localisé, ils étaient n’importe où, de façon imprévisible. 

Heureusement, Duran avait parfaitement suivi ce que Natsuki lui avait appris, il s’était glissé derrière Natsuki après lui avoir indiqué la présence de mordeur et c’était fait aussi discret que possible pour ne pas attirer plus l’attention des mordeurs sur son maître. Elles étaient toutefois presque tombées face à face avec un contaminé… Le mordeur en question pourtant n’avait pas réagi. 

“Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange! Ne devrions-nous pas prévenir le dôme?

-Nous ne pouvons pas, lui répondit Shizuru. Ce n’étaient pas des consignes en l’air. Ils nous abattront si on tente de s’approcher du dôme. Et ils sont déjà au courant de leur comportement. Les rumeurs ça ne vient jamais de nulle part. Par qui en ai-je entendu parlé si ce n’est par eux?”

.

Shizuru était excellente pour trouver de bonne planque. Elle affirmait que la présence de mordeurs laissait des marques dans leur environnement et qu’il était facile de repérer les commerces où ils risquaient ou non de faire leur nid. 

Elle avait aussi l'œil pour repérer les locaux qui avaient été pillés ou non. Elle leur avait donc dégoté un minuscule petit supermarket qui présentait encore de nombreux produits sur ses étagères. Une boutique dont Shizuru avait adroitement su forcer la porte arrière, même si après 15 ans les charnières avaient grincé et qu’il avait fallu un peu d’huile de coude.

.

ça sentait le renfermé et la moisissure, une partie des vivres avait pourri depuis longtemps et Natsuki bâillonna en entrant, mais Shizuru ne sembla pas franchement dérangé. Elle se glissa entre les étales et fit rapidement le tri entre ce qui était consommable ou pas. Les conserves gonflées furent laissées à l’abandon, mais les autres furent glissés dans son sac à dos. Elle dénicha même un sac à dos derrière la caisse qu’elle vida de son contenu. Manuel de lycée, cahier et trousse, probablement à un étudiant qui devait travailler là à mi-temps. Shizuru le remplit de riz et de conserves qu’elle ramena à Natsuki. Cette dernière en avait profité pour vérifier les étages et avait trouvé un petit logement -probablement celui des propriétaires. A part une couche de poussière, tout est propre et Natsuki ne craignit pas d’y passer la nuit. Duran sauta sur un des lits soulevant un nuage de poussière qui les firent tous les deux éternuer. Natsuki rigola avant de voir son chien sortir en trombe vers Shizuru qui venait d’ouvrir une vieille conserve qu’elle venait de vider dans une assiette déposée dans le couloir.

“J’ai cru comprendre qu’il avait faim.

-Merci, lui sourit Natsuki.”

Shizuru lui tendit le sac à dos.

“Des vivres, je l’ai rempli pour toi. Et tadaa!”

De l’autre main, elle lui tendit une bouteille de vin.

“Vin rouge, pas trop mauvais et si cette petite boutique s’est maintenue en température depuis 15 ans, il sera excellent. 

-Parce que tu t’y connais en vin?

-Pourquoi pas? J’ai trouvé un livre qui en parlait il y a quelques années, ça m’a intéressé et j’ai une bonne mémoire. 

-Hobbie bizarre. 

-Allez Natsuki doit aussi avoir des intérêts inattendus.”

Elle ouvrit la bouteille de vin, renifla le bouchon -comportement étrange, pense Natsuki- puis posa la bouteille au sol. 

“Elle n’est pas bonne?

-On va la laisser aérer un peu.”

Elle força une fenêtre à s’ouvrir pour laisser un peu d’air frais y entrer avant de déballer son propre sac. Elle installa un petit réchaud avec une petite bouteille de gaz, son petit contenant métallique où elle y versa l’eau d’une bouteille récupérée dans la boutique.

“Une préférence? Pâtes? Riz?”

Natsuki pointa le riz et se cala contre la tête de lit, découvrant ce que Shizuru avait réuni pour elle. 

“Et tu cuisines. Y a-t-il des choses que tu ne sais pas faire? ironisa-t-elle. 

-Tu ne t’es toujours pas remise de ma blague sur les toits cultivés, s’amusa Shizuru.

-Ce n’était pas drôle! rétorqua-t-elle.

-Tu es beaucoup trop sérieuse pour ton bien Natsuki. Allez dis moi qu’elles sont tes passions? Pas l’oenologie ni l’agriculture ou la cuisine a priori.

-Je ne sais même pas ce qu’est l’oeno, je ne sais pas quoi.”

Éclat de rire de Shizuru qui versa du vin dans un gobelet métallique et une tasse ébréchée qu’elle avait ramené avec le reste. Elle rit plus encore quand Natsuki crachota au goût et ne comprit absolument pas l’intérêt de la boisson.  _ Etait-ce vraiment bon?  _ Shizuru lui assura que oui, Natsuki ne comprenait vraiment pas. 

“C’est un goût acquis je suppose.”

Natsuki continua donc de le siroter du bout des lèvres, peut-être allait-elle s’y habituer.

.

Elle s’y habitua. En fait, elle sentit sa bouche engourdie, pâteuse et ses pensées devinrent dispersée, légère et incontrôlable.

Elle rit librement à moitié appuyée contre Shizuru, Duran couchée sur ses cuisses. Shizuru avait depuis longtemps fermé volets et fenêtres. Quand elle avait commencé à rire ou parler trop fort, la main de Shizuru s’était plaquée sur sa bouche pour étouffer des sons trop bruyants. Natsuki avait trouvé ça drôle de lui lécher la paume. Shizuru avait aussitôt éloigné sa main et Natsuki s’était esclaffée de son apparence. Elle paraissait dégoutée, ou peut être inquiète… c’était quelque peu difficile à dire avec son cerveau alcoolisé…

Mais elle avait laissé Natsuki se re-blottir contre elle et jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle avait de jolie cheveux. 

Un joli visage aussi!  _ Siiii joliiiiie _ ! Ses yeux brillaient si joliment, légèrement plissés et tout, et son nez était si mignon avec cette légère courbe, Natsuki le savait, elle l’avait suivi du bout des doigts. Et puis il y avait ses lèvres, Shizuru s’était brusquement reculée quand son doigt les avait presque effleuré. C’était vraiment dommage, elles avaient l’air douce.

Shizuru lui parlait mais Natsuki n’était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu’elle lui disait. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder ses lèvres, leur mouvement était hypnotisant même si elle n’entendait rien des mots qu’elles formaient. 

Finalement, elle sentit Shizuru s’efforcer de l’allonger et Natsuki, une moue plissant son visage, attrapa une poignée de sa veste. Elle devait avoir chaud, songea-t-elle très brièvement. 

Natsuki ne voulait pas la lâcher et Shizuru finit par céder et s’allonger à ses côtés.

Sans hésitation, avec un couinement heureux, Natsuki se retourna pour se blottir contre elle, le visage contre sa poitrine. Shizuru fut rigide sous elle et puis finalement son corps se détendit et de longs doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, grattant son cuir chevelu. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l’échine et, ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé si elle avait eu la moindre conscience d’elle-même, elle gémit légèrement à la sensation. 

Elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi bien de sa vie.


	6. Partie 1 - Affronter

Natsuki ne s’était jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie…

Elle avait la sensation que sa bouche exhalait une odeur putride, son estomac paraissait fragile et un battement douloureux résonnait dans toute sa boite crânienne. Merci aux petites grâces, il faisait sombre dans la pièce.

Elle allait mourir.

Elle s’en plaignit littéralement à voix haute.

“Ce n’est qu’une gueule de bois, gros bébé, intervint la voix de Shizuru.”

Elle ne parlait pas fort mais c’était déjà suffisamment désagréable. Natsuki grogna et se retourna dans le lit. Il lui semblait bien moins confortable que la veille. Avec le mouvement brusque cependant, elle eut la sensation que son estomac ballottait et elle eut soudainement la sensation qu’elle allait vomir là maintenant.

Alors que la pensée lui traversait l’esprit, Shizuru lui tendit une bassine. Ce fut comme un déclencheur, sans fierté aucune, Natsuki vida tripes et boyaux. 

“Plus jamais, gémit-elle. Jamais.”

Shizuru sourit et, sans paraître dégoûtée par Natsuki, lui repoussa ses cheveux moites. 

“J’en ai entendu plus d’un tenir un discours similaire après chaque cuite. Et crois moi ils y sont tous retournés. La prochaine fois que je te conseille d’arrêter, écoute moi.”

Natsuki se rappelait en effet avoir insisté pour finir la bouteille malgré son manque d’appréciation générale. Elle se souvint aussi de son comportement surtout vis à vis de Shizuru.

Avec un gémissement -mélange de honte et de dépit- elle enfouit son visage dans l’oreiller. 

“Je veux mourir, se plaignit-elle de nouveau.

-Il serait peut-être plus sûr de rester là aujourd’hui, soupira-t-elle même s’il paraissait clair que l’idée ne lui plaisait pas. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu boives autant hier et que tu te retrouves dans un tel état… 

-Non, non, contredit-elle. On ne va pas commencer à perdre du temps dès notre deuxième jour. 

-Nous n’allons pas prendre de risques, Natsuki. Si tu ne te sens pas suffisamment bien, nous resterons la journée ici.”

Avec un gémissement, Natsuki ouvrit un œil.

“On part en début d’après-midi. On pourra atteindre notre objectif ou trouver une planque à proximité. J’irai bien à ce moment-là."

Shizuru acquiesça et lui tendit un verre d’eau.

“Bois ça et dort.”

Natsuki obéit.

.

Natsuki aurait préféré continuer de dormir, mais elle avait été la seule à insister pour reprendre leur route l'après-midi même et Shizuru se montra étonnement obéissante. 

Elle comprit que c’était certainement une leçon. Elle lui faisait découvrir les effets de l’alcool. Ou était-ce une vengeance pour avoir été trop… intime avec Shizuru? Quand elle pensait à son comportement, Natsuki ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en rougir. Shizuru ne lui en parla pas non plus, et préféra se montrer efficace : préparant leurs sacs, ainsi qu’un café et un repas léger. Tout l’attendait à son réveil et elle s’efforça d’avaler malgré ses nausées et maux de tête. Shizuru ne ré-insista pas sur la possibilité de finir la journée ici et Natsuki ne le demanda pas non plus. Elle avait été pire et elles n’étaient plus très loin de sa maison d’enfance.

Les lanières du nouveau sac à dos lui sciaient les épaules sous le poids des conserves et autres produits non périssables. Pas de nouvelles armes supplémentaires néanmoins et Natsuki regretta une bonne machette ou son arc. 

Elle se demandait les circonstances dans lesquelles Shizuru s’était retrouvée au Dôme, elle savait bien sûr que Shizuru avait a priori été mordue en sauvant l’un des leurs mais avait-elle elle aussi perdu une partie de ses affaires? Shizuru n’avait avec elle qu’un couteau et une arbalète avec plusieurs carreaux. Aucune arme à feu d’aucune sorte. 

Son sac semblait encore plus rempli et lourd que le sien, son arbalète était chargée et elle se tenait derrière la porte qu’elle avait forcé la veille. Duran se tenait à côté d’elle et Natsuki n’eut aucun doute qu’elle avait dû profiter de son sommeil pour le chouchouter et gagner son affection. Son flanc était collé à sa cuisse, les oreilles orientées vers l’avant, à l’écoute de l’extérieur, mais il était calme. Il n’y avait aucun mordeur à proximité directe. 

Shizuru ouvrit la porte et laissa s’y faufiler Duran avant de le suivre. Natsuki, arme au poing, suivit ses deux compagnons. 

.

La ruelle était aussi déserte que la veille. Elle remonta la rue dans le sens opposé à leur venue de la veille. Elles n’avaient pas d’autres choix que de traverser une avenue. A l’angle, le poil de Duran se hérissa et un grondement bas les avertit du danger. Shizuru fit signe à Natsuki de se tenir en retrait et elle pencha la tête pour observer l’avenue.

Sans se retourner elle fit 3 d’une main avant d’indiquer une certaine orientation. Elle fit ensuite 5 dans une autre direction et Natsuki grimaça. Huit mordeurs en deux groupes.

Shizuru laissa son arbalète au bout de sa lanière qui lui passa en travers la poitrine et lui fit signe de rester sur place alors qu’elle sortait son couteau et pénétrait dans l’avenue. Natsuki s’avança aussitôt pour prendre sa place et observer ce qui se passait. 

.

Shizuru était folle de tenter le combat au corps à corps. Elle aurait au moins dû laisser l’arbalète à Natsuki pour qu’elle puisse silencieusement assurer ses arrières. 

Natsuki trépignait, une main sur l’encolure de Duran, l’autre moite autour de la crosse de son arme à feu. Elle mourrait d’envie de s’avancer pour aider Shizuru mais elles ne se s’étaient jamais battues ensemble et elle craignit de la déranger dans une stratégie dont elle ignorait tout. 

Shizuru aussi avait survécu seule dans le monde extérieur, entourée de mordeurs, Natsuki reconnaissait avoir eu des doutes sur ses capacités et son courage, c’était une façon comme une autre de découvrir si leur binôme serait un atout ou un handicap.

.

Shizuru se déplaçait facilement. Elle était silencieuse et surtout rapide, au point qu’elle paraissait insouciante de son environnement. On avait appris à Natsuki à être plus précautionneuse en cas d’approche furtive. Les pieds pouvaient vite frapper un débris dont le bruit attirerait l’attention des mordeurs. Natsuki essayait toujours d’appréhender le sens du vent avant de s’approcher pour éviter que son odeur ne soit remarquée par les mordeurs. Shizuru ne semblait pas s’en soucier. Avait-on appris à Natsuki des mesures trop drastiques? Shizuru avait atteint la voiture la plus proche des mordeurs. Elle ramassa un petit cailloux qu’elle lança un peu plus loin. Le bruit n’était pas suffisamment fort pour attirer l’attention des 5 mordeurs de l’autre groupe mais les 3 qui étaient là claquèrent des mâchoires et s'élancèrent en courant vers le bruit. Les mordeurs semblaient étonnement tendus et excités, ils ne se précipitaient habituellement pas ainsi sur un si faible stimulus. Shizuru se redressa au moment où le troisième passait devant le véhicule où elle se cachait. Elle fut implacable, son bras gauche se glissant autour de son cou par derrière alors que sa lame de 20 cm se planta toute entière au niveau de sa tempe. Elle retint le poids du mordeur abattu pour l’allonger silencieusement au sol. De nouveau agenouillée, elle se glissa derrière une autre voiture et Natsuki ne vit plus son avancée. Mais elle réapparut quelques instants avant de re-disparaitre avec un second mordeur. Le troisième ne fit pas long feu bien plus longtemps. 

Elle contourna une voiture pour revenir dans le champ de vision de Natsuki et lui fit signe de venir. Si le groupe de 5 n’avait pas repéré Shizuru et ne la repérait pas non plus, il n’y avait aucune raison de leur faire face. Ils n’étaient pas sur leur chemin. Natsuki plia les genoux et essaya de se montrer à la hauteur de Shizuru et d’avancer rapidement et silencieusement. Ce n’était probablement pas une bonne idée d’essayer d’aller plus vite que d’habitude quand son état général était plutôt amoindri par une gueule de bois dont elle n’avait pas l’habitude. 

Son pied buta dans une fissure, un morceau d’enrobé abîmé fut projeté et frappa contre une carrosserie rouillée avec suffisamment de force pour créer un bruit qui résonna dans la rue. Instinctivement elle tourna la tête derrière elle. Deux mordeurs avaient pivoté vers le son, même alors qu’ils la repéraient, ils grognèrent et claquèrent des mâchoires, ce furent 5 têtes qui se tournèrent vers elle et s’élancèrent de concert. Natsuki se redressa et hésita sur l’arme à utiliser. L’arme à feu risque d’en ameuter d’autres mais 5 au couteau…

Un mordeur s’écroula soudainement, un carreau dans l'œil. Les 4 restants étaient rapides, l’un d’eux plus adroits sautait même de toit en toit de voitures alors que les autres contournaient les obstacles. 

Elle allait rester au couteau.

Un deuxième carreau, moins précis celui-ci, traversa la joue du mordeur sans créer de dommage mortel. Un troisième suivit presque aussitôt et l’abattit, le projetant dans la portière d’une voiture. Le mordeur qui le suivit trébucha sur lui et s’étala au sol lui faisant prendre du retard. Cela en faisait toujours deux à gérer. Natsuki regretta de nouveau son arc. 

Elle se déplaça de sorte que des obstacles plus nombreux restent entre elle et les mordeurs et couteau à la main attendit que le plus adroit l’atteigne. 

Son attaque était brouillonne et prévisible et Natsuki l’esquiva facilement, frappant violemment dans le genoux de la créature. Avec un craquement sonore, l’articulation céda et le mordeur tomba à genoux. D’un coup de pied dans la poitrine, elle le fit basculer en arrière. Elle appuya son pied au milieu de la cage thoracique pour l’empêcher de se retourner. Les mains du mordeur griffèrent le bas de son pantalon, sa mâchoire claqua sans pouvoir l’atteindre. Natsuki enfonça son couteau dans l'œil de la créature. 

Elle n’eut pas le temps de se redresser avant que le second mordeur ne la mette au sol. Natsuki le repoussa des deux mains, les bras tremblant sous son poids, la mâchoire et le souffle putride à quelques centimètres de son visage. Duran grogna à proximité, mais ne mordit ni n’aboya comme son dressage le lui avait inculqué. Natsuki craignit de ne pas parvenir à le repousser. Et puis soudain, le mordeur fut littéralement arraché à elle, tiré en arrière par Shizuru qui lui trancha la gorge alors qu’une main le tenait par les cheveux. Elle ne le relâcha qu’une fois qu’il eut cessé de s’agiter. Elle le laissa tomber comme une masse et tendit une main à Natsuki. Elle la refusa pour basculer sur le côté et vomir. Les mouvements brusques n’avaient pas aidé son estomac fragile. 

Elle pensa entendre Shizuru soupirer avant qu’elle ne s’éloigne. Elle revint peu de temps après, essuyant des carreaux d’arbalètes contre son jean. 

“Nous aurions dû éviter de bouger aujourd’hui, constata-t-elle simplement. Allez viens, Miss Butée, on ne peut pas traîner en pleine rue de Tokyo.”

Nausée ou pas, Shizuru la força à se relever et à avancer. Elle prit un rythme moins rapide et resta toujours à 2 pas de Natsuki. Duran en avant leur servait d’éclaireur. 

Natsuki se laissa mener. Shizuru décidait parfois de détour, passait toujours en tête et, Duran leur permettant de ne jamais se faire surprendre, elle se débarrassa des mordeurs croisées. De chacun d’entre eux.

Natsuki s’en agaça même si elle comprit que Shizuru avait de quoi douter d’elle à présent. 

La nuit commençait à tomber quand finalement, Shizuru appuya une main légère sur son épaule. 

“C’est l’adresse.”

Natsuki sentit sa gorge se serrer. Une petite partie d’elle ressentait une légère reconnaissance voire même de la nostalgie devant la petite maison de ville. Le portail était fermé et le mur qui ceignait le jardin intact. Shizuru se mit contre le mur et mit ses mains devant elle pour lui faire la courte échelle. Natsuki se retrouva rapidement de l’autre côté. Shizuru ramassa Duran et le hissa au-dessus du mur de sorte qu’à bout de bras, Natsuki le rattrape. 

Elles firent de même avec le sac à dos de Natsuki préalablement mis de côté puis celui de Shizuru. Elle supposa que Shizuru prit de l’élan et sauta car elle la vit soudain se hisser et passer son corps de l’autre côté du mur avant d'atterrir avec souplesse de son côté. 

“J’espère que personne n’a décidé de se cacher dans ta maison avant de devenir mordeur…”

Natsuki l’espérait aussi, elle se sentait épuisée et espérait simplement pouvoir s’écrouler dans un lit. 

Elles firent d’abord le tour du jardin en friche. Natsuki détestait ça : les herbes étaient à hauteur de taille et si un mordeur aux jambes brisées s’y trainait, elles ne le remarqueraient pas. Comme pour le reste de la journée, Shizuru sembla beaucoup moins soucieuse. Duran fendit les herbes en avant, son poil gonflant et le museau tourné vers les limites du jardin. 

“Je pense qu’ils sont simplement de l’autre côté du mur, estima Natsuki.”

Shizuru acquiesça. 

“Faisons en sorte que ça reste comme ça. Il faudrait éviter qu’il nous repère et que leur agitation attire d’autres mordeurs.”

Le tour du jardin leur apprit aussi que toute la maison était parfaitement fermée. Shizuru et Natsuki observèrent les portes mais ces dernières ne seraient pas aussi facilement crochetées que le magasin et les forcer risquait de faire bien trop de bruit, totalement contraire à l’idée de ne pas se faire remarquer. 

Natsuki n’aurait pas été dérangé de forcer la maison voisine a priori plus facilement accessible si elle n’avait cherché qu’un abri, mais tout l’intérêt était de visiter la maison de son enfance et elle ne savait pas trop comment s’y prendre sans rameuter tous les mordeurs à proximité. 

Shizuru s'avérait définitivement pleine de ressources. 

Elle s’approcha d’une fenêtre donnant sur le garage, elle était plus haute, plus étroite mais de facture moins récente que les autres de la maison. Du simple vitrage. Shizuru sortit de son sac un ruban de scotch dont elle recouvrit la vitre. Natsuki la regarda faire, intriguée, alors qu’elle sortait un nouveau bandana d’une poche de son sac qu’elle entoura plusieurs fois autour de la crosse de son arbalète. Espiègle, elle fit un clin d'œil à Natsuki puis frappa brutalement dans la vitre. Le bruit retentit suffisamment étouffé pour ne pas attirer l’attention des mordeurs. Elle frappa ainsi deux autres fois sans que la vitre ne tombe du fait du scotch. Avec la lame de son couteau, elle fit un mouvement de levier pour retirer les bris de verre accrochée au scotch et les faire tomber de leur côté. 

“Moins de débris et moins d’éclats au sol si quelqu’un a des difficultés à se glisser par une fenêtre. Ce serait bête de s’ouvrir les mains en se rattrapant mal, n’est-ce pas?

-ça pique sache le.”

Natsuki parlait là des égratignures qu’elle s’était faite en tombant en début d’après midi. Si elle appréciait peu la moquerie de Shizuru, elle aimait cette ingéniosité. Ce n’est pas grand chose, mais il était facile de se couper en escaladant une fenêtre ou en atterrissant de l’autre côté sur des morceaux de verre. Et oui Natsuki parlait là d’expériences. On oubliait parfois facilement les petites choses qui pouvaient blesser dans un monde avec des mordeurs. 

Shizuru brisa les derniers morceaux de verre restant dans le cadre et se glissa à l’intérieur. Natsuki lui passa les sacs puis Duran avant de s’y glisser à son tour. Ils étaient dans un garage sombre. Aucune voiture ne s’y trouvait mais trois vélos : 2 adultes et 1 vélo pour enfant, une monstruosité rose avec des petites roues. Natsuki glissa ses doigts le long du cadre poussiéreux et se rappela une époque où elle adorait ce vélo. 

Un éclair de lumière la sortit de sa brève rêverie. Shizuru venait d’allumer une lampe torche et balayait entièrement le garage. 

“Il y a des choses utiles ici et là, on devra faire du tri dans ce garage. Te trouver une lampe torche serait une bonne idée.”

Shizuru avait l’air d’une personne pragmatique: même si elle avait accepté de l’accompagner jusque-là, elle ne considérait pas que c’était le moment de s'appesantir sur le passé. Comme elle l’expliqua, il fallait d’abord s’assurer que la maison était sécurisée, qu’elle n’avait pas été forcée, ne signifiait pas que les propriétaires n’étaient pas là à attendre de leur tomber dessus. 

Les mots sortaient avant qu’elle n’y ait vraiment penser. Elle s’excusa aussitôt mais Natsuki ne put s’empêcher de se demander si son père pouvait effectivement se trouver là, quelque part dans la maison, peut-être comme un mordeur qui attendait le retour de sa famille depuis 15 ans pour les contaminer à son tour. 

Son visage s’assombrit et sa main se resserre sur son couteau. 

"Allons-y."

.

Duran prit la tête. Elles sécurisèrent à sa suite le rez-de-chaussée, puis l’étage. La maison était sans danger et si ce n’était la chambre d’enfant, tout était parfaitement rangé, bien aménagé. Le tout ressemblait à une maison de magazine. 

“Je peux te laisser la lampe torche, proposa Shizuru. Je vais aller dormir, je prends le canapé, ok?

-Non, attends, chuchota Natsuki. Je préfèrerai faire ça demain, je suis… je me sens étrange je pense. Et fatiguée alors…

-Tu as faim? proposa Shizuru gentiment. 

-Je crois que je veux juste dormir.

-Ok.”

Elle sembla réfléchir et puis annonça dans un second temps:

“N’hésite pas à prendre ton temps. Nous resterons là demain.”

Natsuki retint Shizuru quand elle commença à s’éloigner.

“C’est stupide, dit-elle aussitôt. Je veux dire, de dormir dans le canapé. Prenons les lits, ils seront plus confortables."

Natsuki rougit soudainement alors qu’elle réalisait qu’elles allaient à nouveau partager un lit. La maison ne possédait que deux chambres et la seconde était celle de son enfance. Un petit lit qui ne conviendrait pas à leur taille, mais le lit de ses parents était là, grand et suffisant pour accueillir deux adultes. Et elles étaient deux adultes, ça ne devait pas signifier quoi que ce soit. Elles partageaient un lit pour des raisons pratiques parce qu’elles devaient être en forme pour survivre.

“Enfin, je… c’est par là.”

Shizuru parut être prête à refuser, mais le canapé n’avait rien eu d’engageant, plus décoratif que confortable. Elle acquiesça donc et la suivit, même si le fait de sécuriser l’étage lui permettait déjà de savoir où se trouvait la chambre. Elle laissa à Natsuki le temps de choisir un côté et s’assit au bord de l’autre. Elle délaça ses chaussures et retira sa veste avant de s’allonger sur le dos, les doigts croisés sur son estomac. 

“Tu es à l’aise comme ça? Je veux dire hier, j’avais trop bu avant de m’endormir mais euh… dormir tout habillée…”

Shizuru se tourna sur son côté pour regarder Natsuki, un large sourire amusée ourlant ses lèvres.

“Natsuki, roucoula-t-elle, es-tu en train de me dire que tu dors nue?”

Aussitôt dit, le visage de Natsuki explosa de rougeur. 

“Je n’ai pas dit ça, balbutia-t-elle. Nous dormons ensemble depuis 4 jours !

-Tu m’apprends des choses ma parole!

-Je… je voulais dire que nous dormons- partageons nos lits- chambres, rectifia-t-elle, depuis 4 jours! Tu aurais su si je dormais n- nue!

-Oh Natsuki je pensais que tu étais juste timide. Si tu as l’habitude de dormir nue, fais comme chez toi… c’est parfait d’ailleurs puisque nous sommes littéralement chez toi!

-Pitié, tais-toi, ordonna Natsuki en la frappant au visage avec l’oreiller.”

Shizuru rit et malgré la chaleur de ses joues, Natsuki rit avec elle. 

“Et tu pouvais simplement reconnaître que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi dans ton lit.”

Elle se dissolut de nouveau dans un rire incontrôlable alors que Natsuki jurait copieusement en la frappant plusieurs fois avec son oreiller. 

“C’est bon, c’est bon, je me rends, sourit-elle.”

Elle se glissa sous les draps, souhaita une bonne nuit à Natsuki et lui tourna le dos pour dormir, laissant à Natsuki l’intimité nécessaire pour se mettre dans la tenue de son choix. Natsuki regarda le profil de Shizuru, sa forme sombre dans l’ancienne chambre de ses parents. 

La jeune femme avait été incroyable depuis qu’elle l’avait rencontré, Natsuki se sentait à l’aise avec elle, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir autant ris. A Fuuka, il n’y avait que Nao qui se moquait d’elle et c’était avec un fond de méchanceté qu’elle ne retrouvait pas du tout chez Shizuru. Shizuru à qui elle avait proposé de dormir avec elle… et qu’elle avait retenue la veille. 

Oui elle était belle, drôle et Natsuki ne s’était jamais senti tout à fait comme ça avec qui que ce soit… mais elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de vraiment rencontrer quelqu’un avec qui elle n’a pas grandi. 

C’était probablement pour ça qu’elle se sentait aussi intriguée par elle, pas seulement parce qu’elle était jolie, drôle et intéressante. Pas du tout.

Et elle n’était pas gênée par Shizuru. Alors, elle plia la veste que Shizuru lui avait donné et défit chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon. Elle fit un bref tour dans la salle de bain pour enlever sa brassière de sport et remettre son t-shirt. Elle était tout de même bien plus à l’aise en culotte et t-shirt. Elle ferait effectivement comme chez elle. Shizuru ne l’impressionnait pas… même si à bien y réfléchir, elle n’avait pas partagé de lits avec qui que ce soit depuis sa dernière pyjama party à 13 ans avec Mai et Nao. Et elle n’y avait pas dormi en culotte et chacune avait eu son matelas ce qui n’a rien à voir avec la présente situation. 

Même les nuits au dôme, il y avait eu 40cm entre leur deux lits et elle avait gardé son pantalon, par timidité probablement. Elle y avait mal dormi ne se sentant pas à l’aise dans la chambre du dôme trop chaude et qui laissait filtrer la lumière de l’intérieur du stade. Après tant de nuit solitaire, à l’écoute du moindre grattement, la présence de Shizuru avait cependant été étonnement réconfortante. 

Elle l’était toujours hors du dôme.

Elle s’efforça de ne plus penser à Shizuru, penser à elle apportait trop de questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas penser. Elle représentait la sécurité et la camaraderie, c’était tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir. Elle se glissa donc sous les draps frais et poussiéreux. 

Ce n’était que par habitude qu’elle s’allongea tournée vers Shizuru. 

Elle s’endormit avec un sourire, détendue et en paix. 


End file.
